


Satellite Prince

by Kaifudo16



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aladdin, M/M, Spin Off
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:30:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1408303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaifudo16/pseuds/Kaifudo16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Jack hates his life in the palace of new domino and has to marry before his nineteenth birthday due to the the law. Yusei Fudo is a poor boy on the streets of satellite who steals for a living and is always in trouble because of it. When Yusei finds a magic lamp it will change their world. JackXYusei Kingcrabshipping. Aladdin spinnoff</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Satellite and the Prince

I whipped around street corner after street corner. Security had been on my heels since I had stepped into the market of New Domino city. It was Tuesday and I always came into the city to get food for not only me but the children I lived with. I had become a well-known thief, if you can call me that. Living in satellite the only way to live was to steal from the wealthy. So I would go in casually and steal what I could. Bread, apples, sometimes I was lucky and I could grab something different like bananas or oranges and I would go back and feed the children.

Today had been a rough day, due to the crowded streets. I wasn't sure what was going on but swerving around people was frustrating and tedious and it wasn't like I could stop to find out. My blue jacket and ragged jeans stuck out in New Domino and everyone knew that I was Yusei Fudo. I swerved down an ally way to find myself in a dead end. At first I was in panic, Security would be here…

"There you are you wrenched satellite cockroach," Trudge the leader of the group that loved to follow me insulted.

"Cockroach, now come on Trudge that's a bit insulting to me." I shot back a little tired of the Satellite jokes. People assumed because we lived among the trash and the slums we were all dirty discussing people, I showered everyday just like a citizen.

"Not in the slightest," Trudge smirked back; he was sure that he had finally caught me. Sudden a screech of a familiar friend and the beating wings made me know I was safe. I swirl of sparkling light blue and silver swarmed me and I quickly jumped to the back of the creature. Seconds later I was taking to the skies.

"Great timing Stardust, a second later and I would have been a goner," I sighed patting her neck. She screeched in pleased and I just smiled as she sent me a mental picture of an angry Mina. I laughed at the mental image. Stardust was my Dragon; I had found her as a little baby lost in the B.A.D section of Satellite. I was around five at the time and I took her home. Mina was shocked when I showed her and I asked to keep her. The condition was I had to take care of her myself. So that's what I did, I trained her and kept her as my own. However if she ever wanted to leave I would never stopping her from doing. She has never once expressed the desire to leave my side and we make one hell of a team. The two of us flew over the center of town that led to New Domino palace. I sighed wishing that all of satellite could witness that kind of wealth for just one night. Hearing the screaming and whistling of people made me look down to the streets seeing a limo pass by heading its way into the white gates. People were throwing gold confetti and cheering quite loudly.

"So that's why the streets were so busy, that must be another princess for the prince," I concluded knowing how politics in New Domino worked. The prince had to marry before his 19th birthday and the current prince was nearing the age quickly. I sighed forcing myself to look away from the pearly white castle and pat Stardust twice.

"Come on girl, we have hungry kids to feed," I replied and without a second thought the two of us were flying back towards Satellite Sector.

Mina's house was nearing quickly. The large structure with many floors and open windows made me smile as I saw it. It was like an orphanage and I helped run it with the woman named Mina. She was called mom by many, she was not actually any of your mothers, but she treated us as our children, thus she was our mother in a sense. Stardust landed right next to the building and curled up so I could hop off with ease. I patted her head and pulled out a small apple for her tossed it to her side.

"Just for you girl, I never forget you," I smiled patting her head lightly. Once again she screeched in glee grabbing the apple with her claws slicing it. Happy with her treat, I left her to eat and went to inside the place I knew as home.

Walking into the kitchen I didn't see anyone there. I assumed Mina was still sleeping so I took it upon myself to start cooking. I dropped the bag with all the food on the wooden table and took out three apples and some of the brown sugar and oats from the cabinet. Taking out one of the large pot we kept, I carefully filled it with water and started cooking. Tossing the oats in with the water to start cooking, I made my way to the apples and started slicing them carefully and chopping them into cubes. Creaking of the wooden steps was heard soon after I finished my task and went to add them to my pot.

"I have no idea what you're making but is smells delicious," Mina smiled wrapping her makeshift apron around her waist to come join me.

"It's a special breakfast, cinnamon apple oatmeal, I thought the kids would love it," I smiled continuing to add the ingredients to the pot and started to stir it gently. Mina looked at me with concern as her eyebrows knit in and then continued with what she was doing. She grabbed some of the mismatched bowls from the cabinets and started setting the table. I finished the oatmeal up making sure it was sweet and thick instead of bland and mushy. I smiled content with my cooking and set the pot off to the side. Mina was just about finished setting the table when she spotted my bag full of fruit.

"Yusei, why?" She asked not even bothering to look me in the face. Her tone of voice was forceful and unpleasant.

"Why what?" I asked turning my body so that my back was against the counter.

"Yusei don't fool with me. You went into the city again and you are still stealing!" Mina shouted tossing down the last bowl. It was clay so it shattered to pieces. Mina and I fought about this frequently. She really didn't approve of me going into the city to steal food, but I felt and ongoing need to do it.

"Mina, I am not doing this today," I sighed really in no mood to argue over something I felt was far from a crime.

"I'm sorry to say, but this is not an option Yusei. You told me you would stop this," Mina reprimanded me as if I was a child of a younger age.

"You only want me to stop because you worry more about me getting hurt more than the other children," I shot back, my anger getting the better of me. I was typically one to solve issues. Not one to start them.

"I care about all of my children," She scolded me her eyes narrowing the blue in them no longer innocent.

"Not enough, we don't have the food supply here to feed the kids sufficiently and you know that Mina. All I am trying to do is help. In all honesty if I get caught stealing for the safety of these children, so be it. I don't care if they throw me away in the facility or not, it doesn't matter unless these kids are safe." I practically yelled clutching my hands into fists.

"Maybe you would have something to live for if you would date," Mina growled taking the argument out of context. This was another issue Mina and I constantly butted heads on.

"You know why I don't date," I replied looking away from her angry that she had brought this up.

"Yusei you haven't even given one girl a chance, why not try. Throw this silly little thieving habit aside and take a pretty lady out," she sighed walking over to me and touched my hand gently. I pulled away not wanting her comfort. I looked up at her with anger in my eyes.

"One, it is far from a habit. If the city would help take care of Satellite, maybe I could stop this so called habit of mine. Secondly, you know I am not interested in woman, why do keep pushing me!" I asked wanting to know the truth. Mina had been pushing me to date one of the girls in town since I had turned the age of 14. I had figured out that girls just weren't for me early on. I could make friends with them but I didn't find them attractive in the least bit.

"Your handsome young boy Yusei, you should be dating young lady's," Mina pushed even harder. Frustrated to my breaking point I dropped the towel I had picked up to dry my hands and walked out the door without a second thought.

"Yusei!" Mina yelled storming off after me. I exited the house and came up beside Stardust my anger flared to the extreme.

"Yusei, where are going," Mina demanded of me as I slipped my brown gloves on and grabbed a black cloak I kept close to Stardust for cold nights.

"Away from you," I demanded almost regretting it. It was rather harsh coming from me.

"You can't leave if Security finds you, they will take you away," Mina pleaded with me as I started mounting Stardust.

"I don't care, I will come back to visit the kids, but from now on Mina I am on my own, I'm eighteen and I can take care of myself. I don't need you hovering over me. Take care of these children," I sighed as I patted Stardust and I took off without a second thought in mind. It hurt to leave behind everything I knew. The laughter of the children the protection of a home, but I knew it had to be done. Mina and I had our differences and it was time I went on in life to be my own person. It was going to be hard and I knew that, but with Stardust by my side I was confident.

The two of us flew towards an abandoned Skyscraper that was on the outskirts of New Domino. Stardust landed on the top and allowed me to slide down slowly. I sighed getting off and looking over the railing into the beautiful city skyline.

"Are you ready for this Stardust? Just the two of us," I asked tilting my head towards her. She brought her head down to rub in against my cheek in affection. In the process of doing so I got a glimpse of the two of us flying with smiles of our faces with someone else in the sky next to us.

"I know Stardust, the two of us really need to find someone to relate with. For now, we have each other," I reassured her patting her head down to her nose. She closed her eyes and curled up into a circle so she could rest. Tired from the log day I had already had, I found myself curing up into her stomach as she wrapped awing around me to protect and keep me warm. As my eyes fluttered shut the sun rose brightly down on our two sleeping forms.

(P.O.V Jack)

Storming out of the gain white and lavender doorway, Princess Arianna was far from happy. Her milk-white skin and brilliant yellow eyes held nothing but pure anger and hatred as she walked towards the exit.

"Good luck marring that arrogant son off," I could hear her yell through the doors, most likely at Martha. Not having a care in the world of what she thought of me, I crossed my leg across one another as I relaxed back into my bed. My Dragon, Red Archfiend, came over to me and placed himself at the foot of my bed. That was when the doors slammed open again this time my mother walking through them arms crossed with a disapproving look.

"Dear lord boy, what did you do this time," She asked plopping down beside me exhausted.

"She was controlling Martha she wanted me to do things, I would never do. Plus Red Archfiend didn't particularly like her," I smirked looking down to my dragon who you could see the amusement on his features.

"Jack, she was a fine woman. Strong, persistent the perfect match for you," Martha began trying to sway me.

"I don't like a significant other who is going to demand things out of me," I complained swinging me legs off the four-post bed so I was in a sitting position.

"Jack, you have a week until you turn the age to marry, you must choose a Princess and take her hand," Martha reinforced standing to her feet and looking down on me. Silently I stood to my feet turning towards the balcony in my room. I stepped outside and allowed the wind to whip through my blond locks. Martha walked up behind me and placed a hand on my back.

"Martha, I don't want a Princess to stand next to me. I want a Prince to rule by my side. I really don't want to marry for riches and wealth, I want to marry for love," I admitted looking down to the garden below me. There was silence between us for a moment until I felt Martha's hand slip from her position.

"Unfortunately Jack, you don't have a choice in that matter," Martha sighed as she turned from me to go walk out my door. She paused before opening it and turned to me.

"You will have another princess visiting you tomorrow I suggest you be more careful with your words," Martha advised before walking out closing the door silently. I sighed out again and felt the heat beside me of Red Archfiend.

"You understand don't you," I spoke to him sadness dripping in my words. He looked at me just as upset as I had sounded. I sighed looking out the city. I had never once been outside the castle walls ever. I wanted some adventure, some freedom. To stop feeling so trapped. While I was thinking the doors to my room once again swung open.

"Prince Jack, you can't go around insulting every Princess that comes your way. What on earth did you say to Princess Arianna," Goodwin, my mother's most trusted man barged in yelling at me. Red Archfiend jumped from his spot by me and growled unhappily at the man. We had mutual feelings on Goodwin, we didn't like him.

"I told her she was a sexual, conniving woman and no man would ever dream of marring her. Especially not me the great Jack Atlas," I smoothly answered as if it were nothing at all.

"Jack what am I ever going to do with you," Goodwin asked taking his hand to the bridge of his nose.

"Nothing, If anything good does come out of me having to marry, it will be that I can be rid of you and that clown," I replied walking past him and retreating to the gardens below.

Thinking about being free and having never crossed into the city gave me a brilliant idea. I was going to run away tonight. I would miss the next princess and I would finally be able to make my own decisions it was prefect. Now all I had to do was wait for the right time, when everyone was asleep.


	2. Handsome Man

I was in my room and the day was close to dawn. The sun was just about to rise and no one would be awake for another few hours. I looked to the sky and took a deep breath as I headed through the dark corridors of the castle. My footsteps echoed in the empty halls and I feared my discovery as I ran towards the gardens that were below my bedroom. I looked up to the balcony one last time as I started to climb my way to freedom. As I rushed my way up the tree, my boot slip casing me to fall, I flinched expecting to hit the hard ground but instead I was stopped midair. Below me was my dragon.

"Red Archfiend," I whispered as he flew towards the top of the gate and placed me safely there. He gave me a sad face, he was so unhappy about me leaving.

"I'm sorry Boy, I can't bring you, and this is for the best. If I took you with me, they would know and they would come after me," I reasoned even though I was sure they were still going to come after me. He just snorted at me and turned back to the garden and flew his way to my room. I was torn a bit between my dragon and my freedom, but I needed this experience I needed to go, before I was suffocated.

 

(Yusei Pov)

I walked through the busy streets of the market once more. I was getting better at hiding my face and the distinct look of my hair. It was another warm morning but I bared with the heat as the black cloak flowed over my shoulders and the hood masked me from the crowds eyes. I snuck through, my head down towards the ground as my brown boots scuffed against the cement. I was heading to one of my favorite stands. This one was one of the few that I did not steal from but instead came to visit. I turned into a back alleyway watching over my shoulder to make sure I was not followed. I continued on forward as I came to a small stand with an assorted amount of goods. It sold things from jewelry, to the food, that you could get from any old stand.

I leaned myself up against one of the posts and looked into the stand. I saw a mess of red curly hair leaning over tying a shoe. Smirking I whistled a low tune and waited for the response. The figure stopped momentarily and I heard a higher pitched tune as the boy turned around with a joyful smile on his face. He looked up at me and instantly knew who I was.

"Yusei," He asked a smile plastered there on his face. I pulled the hood off reviling my face. I was sure the alleyway was safe for now.

"Hey Rally how have you been?" I asked ruffling the child's hair. Without answering my question as usual Rally started asking them instead.

"Where have you been Yusei? Security is searching for you like mad men?" He asked worry running wild in his words. I chuckled lightly.

"Yeah they have been eager to find me, but don't worry. Stardust and I are crafty we can manage," I promised the boy avoiding his question.

Rally's demeanor changed and he gave me an angry look. "You have been stealing again" He accused catching on quickly.

"Rally…" I tried arguing but the boy wouldn't hear of it.

"Yusei you don't have to do that, my brothers and I told you we would help out anyway we could. You don't have to keep stealing," Rally reminded me his hands on his hips as he stomped his feet. I sighed running my hand through my bangs.

"Rally, I can't take from your family. You are just above me in society and I only steel from the wealthy. The people who should be contributing and helping take care of the less fortunate," I explained why it felt so wrong to take from such a giving family.

"We don't care Yusei, we make enough to help out a friend," Rally sighed the frustration leaving his face as he placed his small hands on my gloved ones.

"Well it doesn't matter anymore anyway, It's just me and Stardust now," I replied sadness escaping my voice.

"What happened with Mina?" He asked quickly before I could change the subject.

"I left, I just couldn't live there anymore," I simply answered him. I was in no mood to get in a deep romantic conversation with a twelve year old.

"I'm sorry to hear that Yusei," He apologized moving around the small stand gathering necessities I would need for the week. I just smiled at the boy; someday I would pay him back.

We continued to catch one another up on our lives, what we had done. As Rally started to hand me the bag I heard loud footsteps approaching quickly. I pulled my hood up so that no one would see me and I grabbed the bag.

"Pardon me young sir, but would you know of a place to hide?" asked the strong Australian voice of a mysterious man. I looked up just as he pulled his own hood down. He had the most gorgeous blond hair and violet eyes the color of amethysts. I stood there frozen, mesmerized by his figure. Rally looked from me to him before he conjured up an answer for him.

"I am sorry, but I have never been in trouble, I can't help you," He answered with honesty, Rally's criminal mark was an accident; he had not done anything wrong.

"Very well thank you," the man simply said leaving the same way he had come through the ally. Before Rally could say anything else to me I went into my stealthy habits and followed the man. He was easy to track due to the fact that his physical appearance tended to stick out in New Domino. When he stopped momentarily, I hid behind one of the buildings to make sure he didn't see me. I would peek over my shoulder every few seconds to see if he had moved. However he was just standing there, taking in every detail of the store in front of him. From what I could see, the store sold fine jewelry like earrings and such. I watched him carefully when out of nowhere a sector security officer grabbed him by the arm. I was too far away to hear any conversation they might have had, and at first I just wanted to run for my own safety. However I sat there for a few seconds more and, from just that moment I could tell, he wanted nothing more than to get away from that officer.

Irrationally I found myself dashing out from my corner and pulling the officer away from the man. I drop kicked him to the stomach and then grabbed the man by his wrist and began pulling him in the opposite direction with me.

"Come on before he wakes up," I said dragging him with me in a hurry.

"Who are you?" He asked sounding confused and concerned, most likely out of shock.

"That can wait, for now we need to get to safety," I answered back zigzagging in and out of alleyways. I whistled loudly receiving an odd look from the man. Evenly Stardust came to our aid. I patted her with a confident smile giving her a greeting and a hug.

"Have you ever flown?" I asked without turning to the man as I continued the soothing stroked down Stardust's snout.

"Not really, "He admitted walking up and examining Stardust closely.

"Well you're going to today, unless you would rather be found again," I stated quite bluntly. I had not intended it to come out as such but, for some reason I didn't want this man to end up in security custody. He looked up at me his amethyst eyes looking right through me. I think he was trying to read my motive, find out what I was up to. When he couldn't find anything he walked forward next to me. Star once again got down so that my mystery man and I could easily mount her. I sat myself up front as he settled in on back; he gripped onto my waist tightly. I could feel a slight shake of his hands. He was nervous, or maybe scared. I couldn't blame him. He didn't know me and was taking a huge risk getting on Stardust and trusting me to help him. I shook the thoughts clear trying not to think too much on them.

"Home Stardust," I sighed patting her lightly. Without another command she took off heading to my abandoned building.

Stardust landed about ten minutes later. Landing smoothly on the concrete building, she settled her body down so that I could easily slide off. I would have, had a certain man not had a death grip on me. I turned around to see that his eyes were completely closed as his hands gripped onto my jacket. It was unnerving to a degree.

"Umm," I replied nervously pulling as the man's clock. He looked up opening his eyes carefully and saw that Stardust had landed.

"We can get down now," I pointed out removing his hands so I could slide down Star's wing easily. The man looked over the edge of Stardust, unsure of how to get down he examined how far it was to jump down. Stardust was getting impatient with him and instead warped her tail around him to try and help.

"What, wait put me down," He yelled closing his eyes once again.

"Stardust," I reprimanded her trying not to crack a smile; I knew she was just trying to help, but had I been a stranger and a dragon did that to me, I wouldn't be happy either. Star steadily put the man to his feet. He huffed wiping himself off and shook his hands attempting to sake his nerves away. I stood there waiting for him to talk say anything. The silence became too much for me so I started the conversation.

"I'm sorry about that, Stardust likes to be friendly with everyone," I started as I walked over to her and stoked her lightly. She nuzzled up against my fingers lightly with affection.

"It's alright, it was just unexpected, much like your rescue," He continued as he came up next to me. He looked me over once more and again I was frozen by his stare, even though I wasn't looking at him.

"I should know my rescuers name? Shouldn't I?" He pestered moving closer to me. The heat he radiated was unbelievable and he smelled of lilacs. I tried not to turn to meet his amethyst eyes but I turned away instead.

"I'm not sure you would," I admitted knowing if I told him he would most likely turn me in. I did not expect him to brave enough to grab me and twist me to look him in the eye. His smooth hands were under my chin pushing my face up to look up at him. My mouth was a gap, a soft smile playing at his lips to my reaction.

"I not sure why you would be so timid to tell me your name, but whatever it is, I do not care, you just saved me," He spoke the words coming out like velvet. I could hear the breath come out of my lips, trying to catch my breath.

"So please your name?" he asked once more. This time instead of refusing I licked my lips were dry, and cleared my thought.

"Yusei," I answered adverting my eyes from him the best I could.

"Yusei, as in the thief that sector security is after?" He asked almost puzzled. I sighed pushing him away lightly.

"Yes that Yusei, which was why I didn't want to tell you my name. I bet your going to turn me in now," I babbled on looking over the railing on the other end.

"Now why would I do that?" He asked even more confused now.

"I'm a wanted thief; most citizens are going to take advantage of that," I replied biting my lip aggravation rising. I was being stupid; I was giving this complete stranger more information about me than he needed to know.

"You can't be that bad. I mean you just saved me, and in my opinion security does a horrid job. They run after petty little criminal's like yourself. You seem harmless enough, what is it you could possibly be stealing that is so bad?" He asked walking back over to me. I paused taking a deep breath.

"Food, always food, never anything else," I admitted truthfully.

"You have to be kidding me; you're most wanted for stealing food?" He grumbled pinching the bridge of his nose.

"That is utterly stupid. Yusei I don't care that you're a supposed thief; I will not turn you in. You have saved me from, a fate I wished not to return to," He spoke looking down to the ground below his feet. I turned my head just enough to see him. I smirk rested on my face.

"Very well, in return you can stay here with me if you like. By the looks of things you don't have anywhere to go, but I also wish for your name?" I asked returning to my crafty yet friendly nature. He laughed, which was strong and confident, and leaned over the railing next to me.

"My name would be Jack, and I would be honored to live with you,"


	3. Capture

I am unsure how long it had been since I saved Jack that day. Maybe a month, slightly longer, I really was not sure anymore. All I knew was that I was getting used to him being around. The two of us lived up on the abandoned building with a degree of enjoyment. His company was welcomed and life was so much more enjoyable with a second person to talk to. Sharing a life with him was interesting to say the least. I continued to steal to provide food for the two of us, and he seemed no more phased by the act now than he did when I first told him I was the wanted thief. Instead I found that he was a kind man, but he could be slightly arrogant at times. Even so his heart was in the right place. He was innovative and very in tune to with the injustice of our city.

What came to more of a surprise to me was how charming he came off, always proper and respectful towards me. He was gorgeous beyond belief, I had noticed that the minute I had laid my eyes on him in the ally way. However the fine details of beauty that took some time for me to admire. Such things like the glisten his blond tails of hair took on when he sat out in the sun. The pure power that resided in his eye's even if he was not commanding or ordering me around. The lavender that lingered on him, although soft mixed with the aura of strength and leadership. Not to mention he dwarfed me in size, not just height but in muscular tone too. All in all he was intoxicating just to stand by.

What continued to confuse me to no end was where this man was from. He was no ordinary citizen, and yet I knew he wasn't from satellite due to the confidence he held. Even still, I wanted to know and I had come to the conclusion that tonight would be the night to find out.

Stardust and I landed on the roof with our dinner than night, I settled down as I gave her water and food of her own. She nudged me lightly thanking me for the food.

"I will never let you starve Stardust, there is no need to thank me," I replied out loud running my bare hand down her snout. She huffed at me and gave me a look of disbelief. I chuckled lightly.

"Welcome back Yusei, I started to worry. You were running slightly behind," Jack spoke softly his voice smooth like velvet yet I could hear the genuine concern coming from his lips.

"I ran into some security trouble on the ground. It seems like they are getting tight, really trying to catch me. Makes me feel slightly more important," I stated pulling out the bowls and ingredients to make a cold soup. I poured the water into two bowls and started carefully mixing ingredients in.

"You are quite crafty, where did you learn to do any of this Yusei?" Jack asked as he watched me make the unappealing slosh of food.

"You pick a few thing up when you live on the streets most of your life," I answered handing him the bowl.

"Sorry it's not more, it was tough today," I sighed frustrated handing it over.

"Some days are better than others…" Jack paused and I looked over to him, soothing I tried to avoid because his eyes had the most mesmerizing effect on me.

"But you try your best. You manage to bring something to the table every night, which is incredible on the count that we live on a building, with no electricity and little supplies," Jack explained further. I gave him a small smile.

"Someone other than Stardust who appreciates my efforts," I chuckled lightly.

"More should, you are an amazing and talent man Yusei," He complemented over and over again.

"Ha! Only when it comes to stealing what I need to survive. Other than that, I don't have many other talents," I scoffed looking away towards the ground. I heard the tap of the bowl hit the top of the buildings. Before I knew what was happening, warm hands were lifting my chin up and I was staring into amethyst orbs of pure power. I could read that he was angered by the criticism I gave myself.

"That is a nothing but a lie you have convinced yourself into. I have watched you make dinner out of nothing, something I am not capable of. I have watched as you tinker and take interest in electrical projects that I could only dream of solving. You're intelligent and creative, along with handsome, strong and courageous." Jack continued as his face grew closer to mine. My breathing sped up the closer he came to my face.

"Jack," I whispered unsure of what to think. No one had ever said anything like that to me. My heart raced and I felt something that I had never felt for any other persona at that moment. He pushed my head just a little more.

"Your lips look so soft, and I must admit, I have dreamed about kissing them with in the past few weeks," Jack said looking down at me. My eyes widened in disbelief. He found me…attractive. This wasn't happening, no one found me attractive. I found him attractive, and yes, I had the very same dreams, I fact mine had gone much further than just the kiss, but I would never tell him that. I couldn't.

"Would, you allow me that kiss Yusei?" Jack asked running his thumb down my cheek. I wanted to say yes, I did, but just as I was about to answer Jack I heard the screech of Stardust. Our heads turned at the sound and I spotted the source of the agonizing scream she gave out. Chains.

"Oh no," I whispered scampering to my feet but before I could move I was put into a lock around the neck and my arms were restrained behind my back.

"Yusei!" Jack screamed running after me but he too was grabbed by the arm by a man. I did not recognize him, short, purple clown like hair and pale features with an extravagant royal purple jacket. Who was this man?

"Let me go Lazar, and let them go, now!" Jack growled unhappy at not only being restrained himself, but having Stardust and I also restrained. The man simply laughed in Jack's face and sneered looking towards me.

"I cannot just let a wanted thief go on a whim, that would be silly of me Jack," he replied as I he snapped his fingers causing the guards behind my cuff me roughly at my wrist.

"Hay watch it, thoughts are my only pair of gloves," I snapped not wanting to try and repair leather. I let my attention go back to Jack and Lazar.

"Listen to me Lazar, I am the Prince, you have to listen to my orders and I am telling you to let Stardust and Yusei go!" Jack ordered releasing the power and energy he never used against me even still I couldn't stop my mouth from dropping at the sound of that. The prince, there was no way. I had been helping the Prince of new Domino this whole time. I felt my heart pound and the regret rush through me. He must have thought I was nothing, he must have hated these past few weeks. Lazar pulled from his pocket a piece of paper wrapped neatly and tied with small violet string. Jack tugged at the string and read the contents of the letter. His eye's narrowed as he read and his jaw clenched as he nearly tossed the paper back at Lazar.

"I will be talking to Martha and Rex about this, and I know Mother will not be happy," Jack growled as he stormed his way over to me. He ran a smooth finger down my cheek and it made me shiver in pure delight, this was wrong. I was a satellite; I was nothing more than trash in his eyes.

"I will come back for you Yusei," He promised as he turned from me and walked over to Stardust. She pouted at him as he walked up and stroked her head, she was about to snap at him but I gave her a look of that disapproved of her actions. If anything, Jack was not the bad guy…even if he did hide his heritage as prince.

"I am so sorry Stardust, Keep him safe okay," He started as she nudged his hand lightly I'm sure giving him one of her many mental images. He sighed and began his sad strut down the stairs to the ground level.

When I was being shoved into a Sector security cruiser, they were wrangling Stardust onto a flat bed. She screamed in pure agony as the treated her poorly whipping her brutally.

"I am so sorry Stardust," I whispered feeling useless, out of everyone to let down, I let her down, my Dragon. The two of us were dragged to the facility, where they marked me as a captured prisoner and tagged Stardust. The two of us were placed down below the normal cells of the prison. I sighed as I was released from my restraints.

"Mr. Goodwin will be down shortly, he wants to speak with you thief," the guard said spitting at my feet, making feel like the trash I now thought I was. I sighed as I allowed my body to fall against the cell walls and my knees bunched up. Stardust curled up next to me and nudged my hand to try and cheer me up.  
"Can you believe it Stardust, he was the prince. I was taking care of the prince of New Domino. I feel so stupid. I should have known, he probably is laughing at how poor we are. Star, how much more stupid can I get!" I growled frustrated with myself. I felt my heart crack, because I knew, I knew how much I really was falling for Jack, and of course, he had to be the prince of New Domino. It was just my kind of luck. Stardust rand her head across my fingers showing me pictures of Jack and I over the past few weeks. Each one, Jack was laughing and having fun.

"Even still Stardust, even if he didn't look at us like the rest of the world. He was the Prince of New Domino. I could never have him," I sighed removing my hand and squeezing myself. Stardust cried out in pain for me. I looked at her and tried to give one of my fake smiled but she knew me better.

"I knew she was extraordinary, but what a beauty she really is in real life," came the calm voice of a man. Stardust looked over at the man and began to growl fiercely. She came in between me and the man protecting me from him.

"Stardust, back down," I replied stroking her back, she stooped her pursuit immediately.

"By her reaction she doesn't think that way of me," The man chuckled lightly.

"What is it you want from us?" I asked the man knowing no one in their right mind would come visit me.

"To the point, very well. I have an offer for you Yusei. There is a part of Satellite where great treasure resides. It is a highly dangerous place to enter due to the destruction that has occurred there, however there is an ancient lamp that has been there for centuries. I am highly interested in this artifact, but I need a young man such as you to go in and receive it for me," he explained getting right to his point. I looked over to Stardust with an intrigued look. She rolled her eyes at me.

"What's in it for us? If we are risking our lives, if we come out alive we should be rewarded," I asked him continuing the stroking down Stardust's back.

"you can have whatever treasure you find interesting while on your search for the lamp, and I will grant you freedom once you have come back to the city, as long as you cease your stealing," he replied willing to negotiate.

"I not in this for the treasure, I just want my freedom, you have a deal," I told him. Stardust growled at the man again. She knew something was off, and if that was so, he would get what was coming to him, I was a thief after all.

"very well, we will leave later tonight, I don't want any suspicion going on, have you and your dragon ready for departure," He requested leaving the cell and walking back up the steps of the facility. I sighed and looked down to Stardust.

"I think we just made a deal with the devil, let's hope it work out for the best," I half-joked as I walked to the other end.

"Come on girl, lets rest up, we have a long night ahead of us" I suggested as the two of us curled up under on the cool floor.


	4. A New Find

My eyes fluttered open to the sound of the cell gates scraping against the cold cobblestone. As my vision began to clear and I could focus, I noticed Stardust's tail had wound itself around me protectively as her wing shielded me from the cold. I crawled out from under her wing and carefully unraveled her tail until I could stand on my feet. I brushed the dust off of my clothes as the stones that I collected clattered to the ground. I felt dirty and craved nothing more than a shower. I turned my head as the gate once again made the scraping sound against the floor. I spotted Goodwin; the only man willing to disturb our sleep.

"I told you to be ready, but I suppose I would rather have you well rested." He spoke calmly with his hands once again folded neatly behind his back.

"Sorry," I replied, rubbing the rest of the sleep from my eyes. Even though it was an apology, I could give it very little sincerity after being cuffed and thrown into a cramped cell.

"Apologies will not change what has happened, just wake your dragon so we can be on our way," he continued, shaking his head and gesturing towards Stardust. His tone gave me the idea that he was ordering me around and I did not care for the way he addressed me or Stardust.

"Her name is Stardust," I snapped, walking over to her. I knelt down slowly and took one of my gloves off. I rested my hand softly on her head, giving her time to feel safe and know that it was only me.

"Come on Star, we have to get going," I whispered softly, running my hand down her head and onto her snout. She huffed lightly as her eyes snapped open as she stood quickly snapping her jaw and screeching loudly.

"Easy girl, it's just me. Come now, we have to get going," I soothed her, running my hands down her side and talking to her in a soothing tone. She calmed down in seconds. Goodwin gave an audible sigh as he watched us have a moment together. I turned to him once I knew Stardust was settled down and she knew what was going on.

"I ride with her," I simply demanded of Goodwin. I had already been stuck on earth for too long and I wanted nothing more than take to the skies.

"No," Was Goodwin's simple but stern answer.

"Yes!" I replied just as sternly, standing my ground.

Goodwin closed his eyes, giving us a momentary lapse of silence. He finally let out a silent breath of air.

"Very well, but this privilege comes with a warning. If you run off, this opportunity will not be given again. Now let us be on our way, move quickly, I do not wish to be seen," Goodwin instructed, opening the gate so Stardust and I could exit.

We flew into the sky without even having to be told. We broke through the cloud cover and allowed the brisk cool wind to chap my cheeks. I looked to the sky above and could see the sparkling stars and the illumination of the moon making Stardust's scales shimmer. Goodwin rode in a helicopter in front of us leading the way. I knew Satellite without even having to think about where I was, but I had no idea where he wanted me to go. Stardust let out a pained wail as the clouds cleared and the two of us could tell we were passing over into Satellite territory. I patted her lightly.

"I know girl, maybe I should have never left, at least we would have been safe," I said, regretting the decision I had made those months ago.

"Keep up boy," Goodwin called through the earpiece that had given to me. He wanted to keep tabs on me at all times. I grumbled lightly under my breath. Stardust responded to my mood by beating her wings, causing the two of us to soar right past Goodwin. I gave a genuine smile, something that didn't happen as often as it should. Stardust and I shared a sense of humor and she had just given Goodwin our form of wit. I didn't have to look back to know that Goodwin, did not appreciate our humor and was glaring at my back. I could feel the head rise uncomfortably and I asked Stardust to slow down to allow Goodwin's helicopter to keep speed with us. As we evened out, I saw Goodwin starting to descend closer to the ground. I held onto Stardust tightly as she dove quickly, breaking through the cloud cover down towards the surface. She unexpectedly pulled back at the last instant, landing on the desolate dirt I found comfort in. There in front of us was a deep, dark labyrinth-like hole. I knew where I was now; I was in the B.A.D. section of Satellite. This was where I found Stardust all those years ago—no wonder she was acting slightly skittish. I looked over at Goodwin in frustration.

"You expect us to go down there, get this artifact and come out alive?" I asked, the venom accidentally rolling off my lips. The B.A.D. section of Satellite was the last place anyone wanted to go messing around in; it was well known for people to disappear here and never be seen again.

"If you do not come out alive, then I will capture another criminal like yourself," Goodwin replied, sounding almost too proud about my capture.

"Very well Goodwin, is it just this lamp you want, or is there anything else?" I asked, closing my eyes and taking in the cool air around me.

"Just the else is yours," Goodwin reiterated with a bow of his head. I nodded and with a sigh prompted Stardust to take off. With a bit of hesitation she dove down into the cavern, her delicate wings folding up slightly so she could gain momentum, and in seconds she pulled up giving us a smooth landing. I would have gotten down at this moment, but she protested against my moments.

"Stardust, I have to get down. I can't stay up here," I argued with her, already put out by having to be sent down here. She screeched in displeasure and, taking me around the waist, practically threw me to the ground in anger. I winced slightly and returned to my feet with ease.

"Okay, I deserved that one, but next time wait for a better time," I groaned, dusting myself off for the second time today. I looked around the darkness of the cavern and allowed my eyes adjust to it. I looked around in the large room that was covered in dust and wood. It had been said that this was an abandoned laboratory that had an experiment go wrong, which had created this great cavern here. All the children in Satellite steered clear of the place—well, besides me. If I had, I would have never found Stardust. Looking around the place, I saw a hall that was glowing yellow in color—it keyed me in that there might be something in there. I moved my feet towards the cavern when Stardust grabbed me again, stopping me.

"Stardust, stop it, if we ever dream of getting out of here, we have to find this lamp," I snapped, aggravated not only by her antics but the situation I had gotten us into. This was my fault after all.

"About time someone worthy came to find that lamp," came a voice out of the darkness. I turned my head in every direction trying to spot where that sound was coming from.

"Who's there?" I asked, standing bravely trying to see something. But nothing was visible in this darkness.

"Step into the room with the light and you will see. Well, that's if you trust me," came the voice again almost daring the two of us to step forward. A part of me wanted to do no such thing and I could tell Stardust just wanted out of this cavern, but the part of me that was enthralled by the challenge tore out of Stardust's grip and ran into the room ahead of me.

The room was surprisingly ablaze with lights. There was electricity down here? It was a large room filled with desks and what looked like walls and walls of files. Microscopes were scattered about and broken glass was strewn across the floor. I stepped over the disarray of objects and scanned my fingers across the millions of manila folders that were organized on the walls.

"Ah, so you finally came. I was beginning to think no one would find you," came the same voice from above. I looked around again, but I could not see anyone.

"Who, are you, and what do you mean by 'I finally came'?" I asked, looking around. Stardust came into view a few minutes later. She did not come any closer than the door due to the glass.

"Well, I guess it's only proper to show myself now," responded the voice, ignoring my second question. I saw a shadow cross the wall and down at my feet landed a small Crow.

"I'm talking to birds now. There is something seriously wrong with me," I concluded, knowing that I was indeed talking to a bird.

"Forgive me, let me fix that," responded the bird. I jumped back a little stunned as the bird started to morph and change into a human. I stood there completely stunned looking at the man that was in front of me. He had spiky ginger hair and a few criminal marks of his own. His gray eyes were dim due to the lack of light and he wore a bright orange shirt and greenish-tinted pants.

"That just defied logic in so many ways," I finally managed to spit out. This was coming from the man who raised a dragon by himself.

"You sure do take after your old man," he joked with a smile on his face as he moved his arms over his head.

"My Father? Wait! You know who my parents are?" I asked, wanting to know more. Ever since Mina had found me as a child, I'd wanted to know who my parents were. Why did they leave me?

"Of course I did, I wouldn't be here if I didn't. The only reason I stay down in this place is because of your parents. It was their last wish," he continued to rant on.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, more confused than I was before.

"Geez, you really do know nothing about your parents, guess it's up to me to explain things," he sighed, turning to me.

"Your father's name was Hakase Fudo. He was a famous researcher, and this was his lab. He was best known for his work with particles and clean power generation, but behind the scenes he did a lot of experimenting with genetics. He found me, a shape shifter, and it sparked his interest. He named me Crow since I'm fond of that form. He took me in and I allowed him to study me and my DNA. After his fascinating discoveries in genetics, he found that his utmost desire was to have children, and your mother agreed it was time they had children. A few years later you were born. Unfortunately, as you can see, someone found out about his work on the inside and put him to death along with your mother. You were supposed to be murdered with them, but somehow your father was able to get you out alive before anyone could make it to you. Now the only thing left of your father is his work here and the artifacts that he had decorating the place," Crow explained.

"My father created the planetary particles that run the city?" I asked rhetorically. It came to as a surprise to me. I knew I was good with math and science but I had never thought that it was because of my father. It made me feel warm on the inside until I remembered my true purpose for being down here.

"You said my father had artifacts decorating this place. Does one of them happen to be a lamp of sorts?" I asked him, hoping and praying.

"Sure, it resides down in the room on the right. It was your room, and your father left the lamp there in the hope that it would protect you. He always told me you were destined to have it. Go on, it's yours for the taking, Yusei," Crow shrugged casually.

"Can you lead me to it?" I asked, unsure of where I was going. This room was vast and I did not want to get lost in this labyrinth.

Crow sighed and transformed back into the crow, then flew off towards another room.

"Well come on, will you," Crow sighed out in the dark. I looked back to Stardust and ran up to her.

"I will be back. You stay here, all right girl?" I said. I knew she wasn't comfortable in this place and now that I knew about my father, I wondered if maybe he had something to do with it. I stepped away from her and ran in the direction that Crow was flying.

"Where are you leading me again?" I asked Crow as he led me down hallway after hallway. They twisted in several different directions and I was losing my sense of direction.

"It's only a little further, just keep up," he called back to me. I nodded and ran up behind him as he took another right and stopped abruptly in front of a door. There was nothing special about it. It was plain, just like the rest of the underground research facility. I reached out slowly and turned the knob, letting myself into the room. I was overtaken by a beautiful baby blue room. It was small, decorated with a white crib and a mobile with what looked like little doves. The wall behind me was covered in children's books that I'm sure my parents read to me every night. Next to the crib rested the light and right under it a shimmering silver lamp. I picked it up carefully.

"Is this it," I whispered to myself; however, Crow perched on my shoulder.

"That's the only lamp I know about, and I know everything about the artifacts down here," Crow answered proudly. I just smiled at him and put the lamp inside my pocket. I turned around and ran back out the tunnels.

"So are you the reason people disappear around here?" I asked Crow, a smirk playing at my lips.

"Well, I'm not the cause of them disappearing; there are other creatures down here. Hello, your father was messing with genetics; do you have any idea what kind of creatures live down here?" he asked, nipping my ear a bit.

"Dragons and shape-shifting crows," I replied with sarcasm.

"Very funny," Crow cawed. I laughed. When I turned the next corner, my laugh faded.

"Crow…what is that?" I asked, seeing this giant snake-like creature. It fangs hung dangerously over its mouth and I could tell from looking at the creature that it was highly venomous. I was a dead man.

"That's your father's deadliest creation, the basilisk," Crow answered as softly as he could. Almost as if it responded to its name, it turned and spotted me.

"If I were you, I'd run," Crow advised quietly. I tried to back away slowly at first, but with one false move, it charged for me and I took off. I rounded a corner wondering if I was even going in the right direction. Every part of my body was in full flight and I was seriously running for my life.

"What was my father thinking?" I asked. I was almost out of breath and trying to reach out to Stardust.

"He wasn't. He was a scientist; not all of them think when they are experimenting," Crow answered.

"I was being sarcastic! Stop answering my rhetorical questions!" I snapped at Crow slightly. I slid into a corner and saw the lit room that I had come through earlier and Stardust was still sitting there.

"Star, hurry. Snake!" was all I was able to get out. I hopped onto her back quickly and her instincts took over. She hulled as fast as she could to the other room taking flight to the top to meet with Goodwin. I could still hear the hissing of the basilisk below, and my heart was still racing from the adrenalin rush. Then I noticed the throbbing in my leg.

"You okay?" asked Crow. He was still perched on my shoulder.

"Yeah, I must have done something to my leg when I slid around that corner," I admitted, biting my lip in pain.

"Take it easy, I'll take a look at it when we get to the surface," Crow said, offering his assistance.

I nodded and just as we reached the surface Stardust landed on the corner of the entrance to the labyrinth. Her claw clutched the dirt with difficulty, but she remained there. Goodwin walked up to me as I lay on Stardust, my lung burning as the fresh air filled my lungs.

"Did you find it?" he asked impatiently.

"Yes" I said, worn out with no fight left in me.

"Well then, give it to me," he responded, all class leaving his persona.

"Patience is a virtue," I snapped, pushing myself up. It took all of my effort because my muscles were sore from all the running and rush. I pulled the silver lamp from my coat, and just as I was going to hand it over to Goodwin, he snatched it, causing me to fall backwards off of Stardust. I kept falling and I knew that the basilisk was still down there; I closed my eyes as I waited for my impending doom, my end.


	5. Gloom or Sun

I paced my room aggravated, wanting answers. More than that, I was worried about Yusei. He had been nothing but kind to me the time we had spent together, and Goodwin had filed an order for his arrest. What for? He was wanted for larceny, petty larceny if you ask me. He wasn't even a thief in my eyes. He was just a boy trying to live. I didn't understand why everyone else hated him so much. I sat on my bed feeling hopeless, covering my face with my hands.

"Red Archfiend, what have I done. I should have left after he saved me. He might have been able to escape," I sighed out, frustrated with myself and with my city. Red Archfiend tried to comfort me by resting his head in my lap.

"Jack, you wanted to see me?" asked Goodwin's voice. He was out this morning he must have just returned from whatever he was doing. He walked elegantly over to my bed. I rose to my feet and stormed my way over to him.

"What did you do with him?" I asked, my anger rising quickly. My emotions were out of control.

"I beg your pardon?" Goodwin asked, sounding offended by my attitude. His agitated hand gestures were speaking for him, as he rested his left one over his chest.

"The boy you had Lazar arrest yesterday afternoon. What did you do with him?" I asked again through clenched teeth. My hands were fisted and I wanted nothing more than to hit something.

"Oh, you mean Yusei. Jack, what do you think happened to the boy? Not only was he charged with larceny, but also with kidnapping the prince." Goodwin laughed almost as if the matter were funny. My heart felt like it had exploded. Not with anger but complete sadness. I knew what Goodwin was hinting at.

"How could you? He was just..." I paused, too upset to think about it. Yusei…he had been taken from me.

"Leave, I am done speaking with you," I requested, turning from Goodwin and walking towards the balcony that looked over the gardens below.

(Pov-Yusei)

There was nothing but darkness for some time, but I could still hear the commotion around me. Something screeching and a person's voice, it was all so familiar. That only lasted for a few minutes until I could clearly hear the person's voice saying my name.

"Yusei! Aw come on, wake up," it begged me over and over. I could feel their hands gripping my wrist as they hovered over me. It was suffocating. My eyes wanted to betray me and stay closed, but I forced them to open. I looked up and I could make out the clear silhouette of Crow's face.

"Crow?" I rasped out, blinking a few times to make sure that it was definitely him.

"Oh, thank god. I thought we had lost you for a minute," he sighed out in complete relief. He sat down on the ground, the very ground I knew now I was lying on. It was dusty and sifted easily through my fingers, so I knew we were still in Satellite.

"What happened?" I asked, trying to push myself to a sitting position. My head was throbbing and my arm and leg stung painfully.

"When Goodwin grabbed the lamp from you, you lost your balance and fell back into the opening to this place. You would have never lived if Stardust didn't catch you right before you made connection with the ground."

"Well, that explains the pain," I remarked, looking at my arm. My jacket had been torn by Stardust's claws and left a few marks where she had grabbed me. I sighed, knowing it would be useless to try and sew it.

"Speaking of Stardust, where is she?" I asked, not seeing my companion.

"She fought off that basilisk, and then flew to the top of the entrance. I would have had her move you, but I was afraid I would do damage. She hasn't moved. She is really worried about you from what I can tell."

"Yeah, we have our moments, but we are both lost without the other. I can't tell you how many times she has saved my life," I reminisced, thinking of just the latest rescues. The wind began to whip, causing the dust to land in my open wound. It burned and I dug my nails into the skin around it to try and stop the painful sensation.

"We have to get you out of here. We need to clean that wound and get it wrapped," Crow advised, going to lift me. I shook my head no at him refusing the offer.

"Why not?" Crow countered, astonished that I had declined.

"There is no way I can ride on Stardust. Not with a burn on my leg and an almost useless arm. I'll fall for sure," I explained, looking away.

"Plus, there is no hospital in Satellite and no one will take me in the city," I admitted as the pain started to subside some. Crow gave out a loud sigh of aggravation. He placed me back down when I saw something glisten in his vest.

"What have you got there?" I asked, pointing to the silver spot in his vest. Crow looked down with a smile and pulled out the silver lamp I was getting for Goodwin.

"I nabbed it off of the no good bastard. Had he not been so anxious to get his hands on it, you wouldn't' have fallen," Crow smirked, handing the lamp over to me.

"Thanks, Crow," I responded, taking the lamp with pleasure. I started to look at it more closely. It was polished silver and had a repetitive figure eight-like design at the bottom. The tip was not too long and not too short. I ran my hand over it a couple of times to feel the smooth texture. Without warning grayish smoke covered the room and I couldn't see a thing. I coughed a couple of times and fanned in front of my face in hopes that it would clear.

"Well now, what do we have here?" came a smooth, confident and yet smug voice. I looked up and my mouth dropped as I stared at what stood before me.

"Looks like someone finally decided I needed to do my job," responded the smug-looking man who had appeared. He had long silver hair that matched the lamp and deep gold eyes that looked not at you but through you. He was dressed in a white V-neck shirt that laced near the opening and a tattered black trench coat. His black pants and boots reminded me of a business man, but his presence screamed nothing of the sort. Around his wrists he was adorned with two golden bracelets that matched nothing but his eyes. I found myself blinking a few times and I dropped the lamp that I had in my hand.

"Hey, I do live in there, you know," he scolded me, pointing to the silver lamp on the floor. I stared, unable to comprehend what was going on.

"Crow…tell me this is another one of my father's crazy experiments," I asked him, never losing sight of the new person before me.

"'Fraid not, my friend. You just woke up the one and only Kiryu Kyosuke, the genie in that there silver lamp," Kiryu responded, picking up the lamp and handing it to me one more. I was so confused.

"Okay, this place just keeps getting more and more insane. First I find a baby dragon, then a shape-sifting crow, and now a genie," I tried to comprehend what was going on. It was all so crazy for me.

"Sure have. Now you, my boy, have any three wishes from yours truly," Kiryu smiled, floating atop of some of his left over gray clouds. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Any three wishes?" I asked skeptically. It all sounded too good to be true.

"Well, almost any three wishes. I do have rules," Kiryu rolled his eyes, coming down to sit next to me. He magically made a scroll appear and handed it to me.

"You're not going to tell me?" I asked, taking the scroll with my good arm.

"No, it's much easier if you just read them," Kiryu shrugged lying back in sand. He must not have been released in a long time due to his happiness just to lie there. I looked back at the scroll and pulled it open carefully.

"'Rule one—You cannot make people fall in love.' Okay, easy enough to evade. I think." I hesitated reading that. If there was one thing I wanted more than anything right now, it was Jack.

"'Rule two—You cannot kill anyone.' Well, I must admit I wouldn't want to," I laughed, trying to think of one person I held that much malice for.

"'Rule three—You cannot bring any one back from the dead.' Again, I loved my parents, but they would be happy to know that I am alive and well, sort of." I cringed as the pain started to come back again. Kiryu looked over to me and noticed the large gashes on my arm.

"Ouch, looks like you took a beating there, kid. Here, let me help with that," Kiryu offered, taking his hands and gently placing them over the wound. With a small puff of smoke and a bit of a sting, he removed his hand and my wounds had disappeared. I was speechless for a moment, looking up into his gold eyes.

"Kiryu, thank you," I said as I rose to my feet. I flexed my arm and felt no pain at all in the limb. It was as if nothing had happened.

"Yeah, well, the next three are on you," Kiryu smiled, patting me on the back. I chuckled, handing him the scroll back and trying to think about what I really wanted. I looked to the sky and whistled for Stardust. Her beating wings could be heard from afar and she swooped down and greeted me happily. She rested her snout on my forehead as her warm breath rustled my bangs.

"Thanks for saving me. I didn't mean to scare you," I apologized, my fingers gentle against her scales. She moved her head, forcing me to run my fingers across her snout. She sent me an image of Goodwin running off after he lost the lamp, back to New Domino. She then gave me a warm and vivid image of Jack, waiting for me and greeting me as I came back from one of my many trips. It warmed my heart and yet it made me want to cry out in sadness. I pulled away from her knowing this was just something I should let go of. I would never have a chance; I wasn't considered royalty.

Stardust whimpered and nudged me in the back. Another image snapped into my head. This one was of Jack and I flying on Stardust. She really wanted me to go back to him.

"Star, I would do anything to see him again, but I am just not royalty," I sighed, turning to pat her. It was the truth. The time I had spent with Jack made me happy. Jack brought out a side of me that I didn't know existed. He also made me feel wanted. I wasn't just street trash in his eyes. I bit my lip, feeling sadness grip my heart when I was pulled out my moment of self pity by Kiryu.

"I may be sticking my nose where it doesn't belong, but I am a genie. By the sounds of things, someone has a bit of a crush, but you can't see him due to your status in society. Tell me if I am wrong here?" Kiryu asked, crossing his arms and trying to read my emotions.

"You have it more than right. I have feelings for the Prince of New Domino City. He is sweet and intelligent, charming, and, well, I am not. I am nothing but a Satellite; I have no chance at swaying the rest of the city into allowing me to ever see him. You see, I think we both already have feelings for one another. It…isn't Jack I need to sway. I'm not sure anymore. All I know is that I just want to see him again," I sighed, frustrated beyond belief. I never knew that falling in love was so confusing.

"Well, I may not be able to make you fall in love, but what I can do is make you a prince," Kiryu bargained, looking at me with curious eyes.

"You can do that?" I asked, sounding desperate and knowing that indeed if this cost me one wish, it was one I was more than willing to make.

"Sure can, all you have to do is say the magic words," Kiryu winked at me. I gave him a delighted smile, my fists clenched in anticipation.

"Kiryu, I wish for you to make me a prince," I spoke out loud. It sounded off, but I knew that Kiryu wouldn't let me down. I would have to make this up to him later.

"Now this is going to be fun," Kiryu smiled, looking me up and down and taking in my figure skin tone anything else he would have to take into consideration. "Yes, Yusei, let's begin," Kiryu smirked, taking me by the hand to begin my transformation into prince.

(Pov-Jack)

I hadn't moved from my spot on my bed. I wanted to cry. I never wanted to leave. I wanted Yusei. He had shown me what life was all about. He had showed me there was more to life than just my castle. The economic issues that I had always thought were going on were not only true, but much worse than I could ever picture. People saw him as a thief, Satellite scum, but I saw so much more. I saw an intelligent, hardworking righteous man. He was so selfless, cared less about himself, everything was for everyone else.

"Yusei," I whispered under my breath. Tears were fighting to fall but I refused to let them. Red Archfiend was at the post of my bed when my mother came into my room.

"Jack?" Martha asked, sitting on the opposite side of my four-post bed. My back was toward her and I refused to move to meet her eyes.

"Jack, I understand you are upset at what Rex has done, but it was necessary. The boy kidnapped you," she tried to soothe me. It only upset me more.

"He didn't kidnap me. I left, Martha," I cried out, feeling the tears streak my eyes. I couldn't take it anymore. Even my mother was against me. I heard Martha gasp in surprise. I whipped the tears from my face and rolled over to see the look on hers. The shock was clear as her mouth was covered by one hand and she was on her feet.

"Is your shock because your son hated being where he was enough to leave, or the fact that Goodwin killed a boy?" I snapped at her, still raw from the news. Mother was appalled by the news, but disapproved of my attitude. She grabbed me roughly by the ear and pulled me to my feet.

"Now you listen to me, Jack Atlus. That boy was a thief. Whether or not he actually kidnapped you should have reduced his sentence, but it is in the past. I will talk to Goodwin about his decision and warn him that next time when you are involved to get all sides of the story. Until that time, I want you to shape up and accept one of these beautiful woman as your bride, do I make myself clear!" Martha reprimanded, holding my ear tighter. I winced in displeasure.

"Yes, Martha," I let out, pleasing her. She let go and placed her hands on her hips.

"Good," she sighed. "Now get up, we have things to do."

"Yes, Martha," I sighed, grabbing my boots and walking to the balcony. I sat there for a moment looking at the sky. It was a gloomy day, and would probably rain soon. I hung my head. I didn't want to marry, unless it was to—

My thoughts were disturbed by a screech that I recognized. I spotted a winged beast that was black in color and carried one person. I assumed it was another suitor for me, but my mother had said nothing to me about seeing a princess. The figure drew closer and I could see just the outline and raven hair with yellow streaks. The beauty of it held my attention until reality made my heart stop. It couldn't be, yet I wanted it to be.

"Yusei?"


	6. To be or Not

"Are you sure this will work? I mean, I don't know the first thing about being a prince," I questioned Kiryu over the beating of Stardust's wings.

"Just play along, kid. You're smart, make things up as you go along," Kiryu suggested, flying alongside me. The white of the castle came into my view and my I could feel the nerves start to rise inside me.

"Just listen to your heart, Yusei. It will lead you in the right direction," Kiryu advised before he disappeared back to his lamp, leaving me to face this alone. I let out a long sigh, trying to gain control of myself.

"Come on Yusei, you can pull this off," I coached myself as Stardust dove down landing before the castle doors. The castle was beautiful and larger than I could ever imagine: White marble with the trim painted in gold with immaculate fern-like designs. I was mesmerized by it and forced myself away from the art to knock with confidence. The door was opened by a servant. His posture perfect, he looked down at me in curiosity.

"Can I help you sir?" he asked with the same brisk English Jack used.

"I am here to meet with the prince," I explained, my nerves starting to return.

"I am sorry, but Queen Martha or Mr. Goodwin did not inform me of any new suitors visiting the young prince today," he responded with respect and conduct.

'Come on Yusei, think of something quick,' I yelled at myself, trying to shake these nerves and think on my feet.

"I was not selected to see him. I was sent," I responded quickly, not thinking of the consequences of this later on.

"Sent?" he asked, confused.

"Yes, sent. If I cannot speak to the prince personally, then I would appreciate if I could speak with the Queen," I requested of the man before me. The man hesitated for a moment, but continued to beckon me in. Stardust rested her head close to my cheek as Crow perched on my left shoulder. I walked with confidence as I was led into the throne room. It was elegant and far larger than I could picture. Gold was laced all throughout the lilac and white walls. It was the oddest combination of colors I had ever seen, but it was attractive to the human eye. I was left in this room to marvel at the beauty while the man at the door went to find the queen. I let a small sigh pass my lips as I caught a beautiful painting hung above the fireplace in this room. Painted was a child with golden blond hair and glorious violet eyes that made me stop thinking. I knew the young boy had to be Jack as a child.

"Excuse me," came a soft voice. I turned reluctantly to be met by a woman. Her soft brown eyes and calm composure told me she was the queen. Her attire matched not only the interior of the castle but Jack's attire as well.

"Queen Martha," I bowed low out of habit. I wasn't sure if royals would greet each other in this manner, but I went on instinct. She chuckled. Hers was softer than Jack's, but you could clearly tell the two were related.

"Stand, my boy. There is no need for such formal greetings," she beckoned, waving me to my feet. I rose and she took my hand into hers before I could get to my feet. Her hands were cool to the touch and made me want to shiver. She ran the finger of one hand over the top of my knuckles and then patted my hand with her other hand. She let go abruptly as she turned away toward the throne. Confused by her actions, I followed her.

"Now, who are you, my dear boy? And why have you come here?" Martha started throwing questions at me.

"My name is Prince Yue—" I stopped myself. I couldn't use my real name. It would blow my cover for sure.

"I beg your pardon?" she asked, seeing that I had stalled in my reply.

"My name is Prince Yun," I quickly made up the name. It wasn't the best cover name, but it was better than nothing.

"Prince Yun, what an odd name for a prince," Martha mulled over my name and I bit my lip in anticipation.  
"Well Prince Yun, I ask again what brings you here," Martha repeated her second question to me. I shifted my weight and folded my hands in front of me to force myself not to put them anywhere close to where my pockets would be on my jeans.

"I am here to ask for your son's hand in marriage," I simply stated, shocked with my own ability to be so blunt. I once again fell into my habit of biting my lip. Martha's face gave me the look of pure confusion. I knew that I was going to get questioned like crazy.

"My dear boy, that is asking quite a lot. You do realize you are a boy, and New Domino requires an heir to the throne?" Martha started staring down at me.

'All right Yusei come on. Make something up for Jack,' I pleaded with myself.

(POV-Jack)

I carefully put my boots on. I had seen that dragon land and it was unmistakable. Its rider just had to be Yusei. I grabbed my long coat and my gloves. Quickly I went to the door to open it, but I stopped at the sound of it opening and closing. I closed my eyes hoping and anticipating who it was coming into my room unannounced. I could hear the clatter of boots against my marble floor. They were slow, steady and soft. I opened my eyes slowly when I heard them stop and I could feel the presents of another person just inches away from me. There before me stood the raven-haired man that rode in on the black dragon. He stood shorter than me, his blue cobalt eyes staring up at me. He was clad in a light-blue and silver-trimmed tunic that contrasted well with his dark-colored pants and black boots that came to his mid-calf. His midnight cape hung to his knees in the back and wrapped around his neck, held together with a sapphire brooch shaped like a star. On his hip sat a sword that was secured in a dark blue leather sheath.

"Jack," he finally spoke, breaking the awkward silence that fell between us. His voice was the same soft and sweet sound I remembered.

"Yusei?" I asked bravely, reaching up to touch his cheek. My thumb whipped this skin. So smooth and warm, he leaned into the touch.

"Hi Jack," he spoke, closing his eyes and enjoying the sensation.

"Yusei, it really is you! How are you alive? What happened to you? How did you get here?" I started to ask, hysterics and joy taking over every part of me.

"Yes Jack, it's me. Just please give me a minute and I will try and explain everything," he pleaded, taking a step forward closer to me. His hand, which I soon realized was bare, wrapped around my waist. He looked up into my eyes and I could read his every emotion in the few seconds that he let me. He wanted to take just a moment just to relish the fact that we were together. Carefully I took him by his waist. The fabric of his cape collapsed and my hand rested at the small of his back. He rested his head on my chest and it was then that I was absolutely certain that this was Yusei. We sat like this for a few minute until I took his chin in my hands and very carefully pulled his face up to meet mine again.

"Yusei, I want nothing more than to enjoy your company, but I must know. What happened to you?" I asked, careful of my words and how harsh I sounded. I would never demand that Yusei do anything. However, I had been worried sick about the boy. I had to know how he survived his execution and where he had come up with this drastic change in appearance.

He nodded and walked across the room to my bed. He sat down fidgeting, rotating his thumbs and biting at the corner of his lip. He was nervous and unsure how to start his story. I sat next to him and took his hand away from the distracting motion. I ran my thumb over his surprisingly smooth skin. He looked up to my face now clear of all emotions. I could no longer read what he was thinking.

"I don't know where you want me to start, the last twenty-four hours have been hectic. I didn't think I would ever see you again," Yusei began, holding me there with his unflinching gaze.

"Start with how you managed to escape. I was sure you went through the process of becoming a marked criminal, but I see that didn't happen," I suggested, scanning what skin I could see exposed.

"Well, I did go through that, but I very well couldn't pull this off marked with a bright yellow criminal mark." He laughed at his own humor. I allowed a smile to creep onto my face. How I had missed him.

"I didn't escape. I was released," he began, finding his place.

"Released? That's was not what I was told," I asked, confused.

"Well that's what happened. I was released by Goodwin. He wanted to use me for his own greedy—"

"Goodwin!" I exclaimed, cutting Yusei off by accident.

"Yes, Goodwin," Yusei responded slowly and hesitantly.

"That no good liar! He told me that you were sent to your death this morning," I growled out in anger. I stood swiftly when Yusei grabbed my hand.

"I am sure he lied to you. It doesn't surprise me in the least, but there is another part to this story," Yusei continued, pulling me back to my seat next to him. I took a deep breath, calming myself back down and trying to listen to Yusei's story.

"Anyway, he sent me on this crazy expedition to find this lamp; I found it all right, but nearly killed myself in the process. I was lucky enough to have Stardust there to save me," he sighed, running his fingers over his arm. There was nothing there.

"So that explains how you lived, but, Yusei, what about this?" I asked motioning to him. He was stunning in the robes that made him look like royalty.

"That lamp I was telling you about; come to find out, a genie lives there and, well, I got three wishes," Yusei started to explain but something stopped him. He was thinking a moment how to explain things.

"There's an and in there Yusei, you can tell me," I prodded some, lifting his head by his chin so I could look into his eyes.

"I…" he started, but paused once more. He slowly started to move closer to me. I was sure he was doing it unconsciously, but I didn't stop him. I myself felt drawn to him as my body was practically pulled in his direction. The two of us stopped mere inches from one another. Our faces were so close, our eyes meeting but never blinking. "I…" he started again but was abruptly cut off when I pressed my lips softly to his. He tasted of cinnamon, so sweet and hot, it made my head spin. It didn't last long, the kiss, only long enough for him to respond back kindly, then the two of us to pull away. His cheeks were tinted a shade of red and he looked so sweet and innocent when he was embarrassed.

"I…um…" he stammered, losing his train of thought. I chuckled and pulled him close into my arms.

"We feel the same Yusei, no need to hide it," I whispered into his ear, running my hand through his hair.

"Well Jack, there is a slight...um, problem with this, I am not a prince," he pointed out with a sigh. He was clearly upset with his status. I knew he was right. Yusei was considered a thief and as far as I knew he was not a Domino citizen.

"This look, that's all it is, an act. So I could see you because…" He stopped again.

"Because you love me," I answered for him. He slowly looked up me, his eyes solemn.

"You don't have to tell me. I know, Yusei. I don't care if you're a prince or not, but obviously my city and mother do," I sighed, thinking of everyone else who tried to win my heart over.

"At the moment your mother believes I am a prince from a far off kingdom looking for your hand in marriage." Yusei smiled for the first time since we had started this conversation.

"And?" I asked, pestering him to know what my mother's reaction had been to that.

"She agreed, as long as I find a way for you to have an heir with your blood," he responded, looking up at me with hope. My heart had stopped and I wanted nothing more than to hug Yusei uncontrollably but my mother had walked in at that moment.

"Jack, I see you have met Prince Yun," she said to me, gesturing politely to Yusei.

"Yes, Mother, he was just telling me a bit about himself," I answered her with a polite smile. It was fake; I was rather irritated that she had disturbed us. Martha smiled brightly at Yusei and he smiled back softly.

"Yes, he is quite the interesting man, him and this dragon. What did you call her again?" Martha asked, approaching the black dragon that I now noticed curled up in my room.

"Star," Yusei replied, getting up. I looked at the dragon again. It had the same physique as Stardust, but Stardust was a beautiful shimmering blue and silvers, not a deathly black. Martha approached the dragon with ease and carefully settled her hand on Stardust. Star barely moved an inch, just enough to acknowledge that someone was patting her. Yusei smiled at her and stood next to me. Martha stood noticing that Stardust was not bothered yet not amused.

"Is there anything I can get you boys?" she asked, turning, her dress flaring up at the hem.

"Coffee, please," I requested with a nod of my head.

"Very well, Yun?" she asked, turning her attention to him.

"Tea please," he requested, unsure of his answer. Martha and I looked at him puzzled, and he noticed with ease.

"Coffee is not in abundance where I come from," he lied to her. The poor boy had no idea what it was like to live in luxury.

"Very well, I am sure I can find some tea for you. I will send in Goodwin with your drinks," she responded, turning to leave the room. When she was out of earshot, I heard Yusei let out a relived sigh.

"Tea?" I asked, laughing at him, only teasing.

"How am I supposed to know, I've never even had coffee before," Yusei sighed, frustrated that he nearly blew his cover.

"There is no need to worry. I just find it cute. Now is that really Stardust?" I asked, pointing to the black dragon in the corner.

"Sure is. I had to change her color or everyone would have recognized her otherwise," Yusei sighed, going over to pat her. This time she moved and responded to his hand. I felt a twinge of guilt spread through me.

"Sorry, Stardust," I said, to her patting her as well. She simply ran her head down my hand. I smiled, knowing that she was okay with the change as long as Yusei was happy. She showed me a simple picture of Yusei with one of his classic smiles as he turned his head. It showed off many of his flawless features like his eyes and cream colored skin. I only got a glimpse at it when Stardust pulled away continuing to rest.

"She's exhausted. The last day has been rough on her too," Yusei acknowledged, removing himself to give her space. I left her as well, following Yusei. He found his way to the balcony that I look out of often. He stood there, allowing the wind to blow his cape around freely. He really did look like royalty. He could fool anyone. I came up behind him and took him once again by the waist.

"This is beautiful," he breathed out, looking at the horizon. The sun was getting ready to set; today had gone by so quickly.

"It is quite beautiful; if only the people in this beauty could see the other side," I sighed, taking in more of his scent. It covered him completely.

"Maybe they can," Yusei responded, looking out seeing the edge of Satellite.

"How so?" I asked, intrigued by him. He was always full of ideas.

"Once Stardust is rested, we could go visit Satellite. I am due for a real visit home," he offered, turning to me. He was thinking about his kids again.

I was astonished, he was here because he loved me and yet he was still willing to help his people at any cost. I was interested; I had always wanted to help the people who needed it. What better place to start than going to visit those very people.

"I would love to go with you, it would be an honor, Prince Yun," I agreed, taking his hand and kissing it gingerly. He blushed at my charm and pulled his hand away.

"We can leave tomorrow at dawn if you like," he suggested, taking my likings into consideration.

"If we are to leave at dawn we should rest. I know you have no place to stay. I insist you stay with us, there is a guest room that you and Stardust may stay in," I suggested, gesturing to the door to show him where he could rest.

"I should sleep. It has been a long day," Yusei sighed, leaning on the ledge.

"Then let's get you settled," I replied, taking his hand and leading him to the guest room. We walked in complete silence. He was tired; I could see it in his eyes. It was a short walk when I pushed open the doors that led to a similar room to mine. He was in complete awe at the room. It was nothing particularly special to me, but for him this was amazing. I ran a hand down his arm and kissed his cheek one last time.

"Sleep well, my prince," I told him, turning before he could respond to my nickname. It was fitting, because to me he really was royalty.


	7. Explore and Find

I woke up refreshed from the best night sleep I had in years. My eyes cracked open to the darkened room that Jack had lent me for the night. It was early morning, far earlier than dawn. It was typical for me to be up this early; I slept very little whether it was a deep sleep or not. I sat myself up slowly as my eyes adjusted quickly to the dark room. The sweet smell of candles made me want to close my eyes again and return to sleep. I ran my fingers over my skin and squirmed. Compared to the sweet scent of the room, I was gross. I had wanted to shower properly for the past two days and Goodwin had delayed me from that privilege. I knew that there was a bathroom located in this room and decided a shower would be necessary if I was going out today. I looked to my left, now that I could see clearly in the room. Kiryu sat with his legs sprawled over the arm of the chair in the room. His arms were rested behind his head and he looked rather relaxed just sitting there.

"Morning, Kiddo," he greeted me without looking over.

"Didn't expect to see you up this early," he continued, now looking in my direction and tossing his legs to the side so he sat straight. His gold eyes and silver hair were quite apparent in the dark room.

"I'm an early riser," I replied, shrugging my shoulders, unsure if he could see the gesture or not. Kiryu gave me a light hmm as if he were thinking.

"Getting ready for your trip with Prince Charming?" he teased, his voice soft and soothing.

"Yes, I am a bit nervous to show Jack Satellite. I know in my heart that he will accept what he sees, but it is still nerve-racking," I explained, my eyes scanning Kiryu closely for any reaction. When I didn't see any I continued. "Kiryu, I owe you for what you have done. I would have never been able to accomplish this if it weren't for you," I started to say to the man. He gave out a hearty laugh and I looked him over once more.

"Sure you could have," he replied to my suggestion.

"No Kiryu, I really couldn't have and I will find some way to repay you," I sighed, trying to think of what a genie could possibly want.

"Not much you can do for me, unless you waste a wish of course," Kiryu shrugged almost as if he could care less about the situation.

"Waste a wish?" I asked, intrigued by the comment. Kiryu slipped his body off the chair and stepped towards me at a slow, steady pace.

"There is only one thing I would ask for," he replied, sitting on the edge of the bed next to me. His eyes were closed, his lashes light against his cheeks.

"That would be?" I asked, intently looking for his reaction. There was a silence between the two of us for a minute. He never moved an inch until he broke the silence with one word.

"Freedom," he whispered, opening his eyes and raising his arms slightly. I looked down and glanced at the gold bracelets that clung to his wrists.

"You're a prisoner?" I asked, taking his arm into my hands, running my fingers over the gold metal.

"Sure am, that is what I get for being a greedy, power hungry man," he sighed, sounding as if he were not proud of the predicament his past had gotten himself into.

"How do you get free?" I asked unable to stop my curiosity.

"My master, they must set me free, but I have come to the conclusion that this day in age it will never happen," Kiryu admitted, his pessimistic attitude getting the better of him.

"I will do it," I offered without giving it a second thought.

"Yeah, right. Yusei, people are greedy, even you have to have three things that you truly desire," he scoffed, unable to believe in my offer.

"I don't. You have already given me the one thing I could ask for. Other than the happiness I receive from Jack, the only other wish I could possibly have would be the help my people need," I admitted, squeezing Kiryu's hands.

"I believe in Jack, and I know he wants to help the unfortunate. That leaves me with two wishes. I would be more than happy to use one of those to set you free," I placed Kiryu's hands in his lap and carefully let them go. Kiryu was silent for a moment and then turned his gold stare up at me.

"Yusei, I don't care with this city thinks about you. You are forever a saint," he responded, getting to his feet.

"I will leave you be. Go get ready for your day," Kiryu insisted, returning to his lamp with a flash of smoke. I stood to my feet and found my way to the bathroom that was attached to the room.

My shower was even more refreshing than the sleep. As I turned the running water off and opened the curtain, I stepped onto the soft mat that cushioned my feet against the tiled floor. The water dripped off of my body and the steam wafted away forcing my body to return to its average temperature. My skin now a rosy red due to the scalding hot water I was not used to. I looked to the chair where my prince attire sat. The light-blue and silver tunic and dark leather sheath that sat on top of them. It reminded me of the status I was supposed to be supporting. It enthralled me to be clothed once more in the elegant attire, but at the same time I was living a complete lie. This was not who I was. However, I couldn't quite kick the addiction yet, I needed it. It was my only chance to be with Jack, to help my people. I added the finishing touch, my sword dangling from my hip, latched tightly into its sheath. Turning, I took one look in the full-length mirror and frowned. The man who was reflected back at me held poise, passion and power. I quickly turned away and headed back for my room.

It was still far too early for anyone to be up, and even though I was eager to get going to Satellite I didn't want to wake Jack. Instead I had decided I would explore the castle. It was a beautiful place, and how often did someone get to say they stayed in the castle? I opened the door leading out into the corridor of the castle. It wasn't well lit due to the fact that most of its light source came from the sun. It would shine through the stained glass ceiling and windows. The halls were all painted pearly white with lilac and gold trimming. Every few feet would be a new painting of past kings, queens, princes and princesses. I walked aimlessly a while, admiring the paintings until I wasn't sure where I was going.

"Pardon me, Sir," came a sweet voice. My head moved towards the sound. She was a young woman with brown hair pulled up into a tight bun. She wore a white and purple dress. I assumed she must have been one of the servants from how she addressed me.

"Are you lost, my boy?" she asked, clearly not knowing who I was.

"I'm sorry. I was just looking around. I am visiting the prince. Am I not supposed to be here?" I asked, trying to sound like Jack and Martha. It was rather difficult to have that language ability.

"Oh forgive me. You must be Prince Yun. Queen Martha informed us of your presence," she babbled, quickly bowed in a low curtsy. I let out a soft laugh.

"No need for the formality, just Yun if you please," I spoke to the girl, gesturing for her to stand to her feet. She rose and looked at me with a grateful smile.

"I appreciate your generosity, but If Mr. Goodwin or Queen Martha was to hear me speak to you without that formality, I would be punished severely," she explained, stepping closer to me.

"Then continue with the formalities," I agreed, unhappy about hearing of her treatment.

"Very well, is there anything I can do for you, Prince Yun? It is rather early, but would you like some breakfast?" she offered, tilting her head to the side a bit.

"Actually, before I went to bed last night, I had asked about getting some tea. I was exhausted so I never was able to drink it," I sighed, actually craving some of the hot liquid.

"I can stir up some tea," she said, nodding once and going to leave.

"Umm, would you mind if I followed you to the kitchen," I asked awkwardly. I was certain royals didn't associate with their servants unless asking for something.

"It is unusual for a royal to ask to come into the kitchen, but if you so desire I cannot stop you, Prince Yun," she answered with ease and once more turned to leave. I quickly followed behind the young servant.

The kitchen was just as beautifully decorated as the rest of the castle, covered in cabinets of the same white and lilac and stoves of the highest value. It was grand and had space that seemed to go on forever. In the far back I could see doors that lead to several rooms. I knew what they were and it made me cringe lightly to think of how this polite woman was being treated. The woman I had followed led me to a free counter that had various electric devices that I had honestly never seen before. There was a cabinet above our heads and she opened it with some difficulty due to her height. Inside there were stacks and stacks of coffee with the brand name Blue Eyes Mountain. I chuckled, now knowing why Jack had been so slow to wake when he was living with me. The young servant carefully pulled a can down and started using the coffee pot. She poured the coffee, which was a powder-like substance that radiated a magnificent aroma. I was so mesmerized by the smell it made as it brewed that I had not even realized that she had walked away to get a tea bag for me.

"It isn't the greatest tea, but it's what we have," she apologized, pulling a beautiful tea cup from the cabinet. I just shook my head at the girl.

"Trust me when I say I will be happy with it," I simply answered, just pleased to see she was trying. She continued making my tea with hot water and the bag. I watched her and waited patiently for her to finish.

"Prince Yun," she said my name to catch my attention. "You are a very kind man. I hope you and Prince Jack can stay together. Prince Jack is the only one who is ever nice to any of us. It would be nice to have another royal who is kind-hearted," she observed, turning to me with the cup of tea. It was black and would be strong.

"Could I get some sugar...umm?" I asked not sure what to call her. I liked addressing people by their names.

"Amelia," she answered, turning to grab the sugar bowl.

"Amelia, can I ask you something?" I asked, unable to hold my curiosity much longer.

"Yes, Prince Yun," she answered me. It was so odd to be addressed in that manner.

"How did a young woman, such as you, end up as a servant under the royal family?" I asked, curious about her. She stopped dead, dropping the spoon she was using to sir the sugar in my tea. She turned to face me with her head down and rotated her thumbs in circles.

"I…I am a girl from the Satellite. I escaped but it wasn't long before Sector Security found me. I was supposed to be put to my death, but Prince Jack reasoned with his mother and Mr. Goodwin. He was able to get them to reduce my sentence and I am forever bound to the Royal family. I am considered Prince Jack's personal servant, I am responsible for all of his needs. Thus I am also responsible for all of your needs while you are here. Although Prince Jack is responsible for me, as I said earlier, the others in the castle treat me with little respect." She explained all this in explicit detail as she turned back to my cup of tea. I was shocked; I knew now why this woman had caught my attention as quickly as she did. I had met Amelia; she was one of the many girls who went missing in Satellite. I had asked her out to appease Mina once, but she had turned me down. She finished with the spoon and tossed it in the dishwasher to be run later.

"Here you are, Prince Yun." She offered me the cup with a small saucer. I took it gratefully.

"Thank you, Amelia," I thanked her as I took a sip of the soothing liquid.

"You gave him your name!" growled the unpleasant voice, a voice that could only belong to one man.

A blur passed by one minute and the next Goodwin was standing in front me. Fists clenched around the young woman's hair painfully pulling her to meet his eyes.

"You know part of your deal, is to do as you're told and speak to no one!" he snapped at her, slapping her without hesitation.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Goodwin, he asked me," she tried to explain, but he wouldn't hear any of it. He raised his hand to slap her again but I put my tea down and stopped his hand before it made contact. Goodwin looked in my direction. I swallowed hard, I had not thought before I intervened.

"You are," he asked, eying me carefully.

"Prince Yun. I asked this girl for her name. She does not deserve this kind of punishment. She doesn't deserve any punishment at all. Has she disobeyed my request to have her name? She might then deserve punishment," I answered Goodwin, giving him my perspective of the situation.

"That is very kind of you to consider, but this particular slave knows her place," Goodwin insulted.

"She is not of the slave status, no one In New Domino is," I responded, aggravated by the treatment he was giving this girl. Granted, he had treated me no better, but it was still unjust.

"And you would know this how, Yun? There is only one prince in New Domino and that would be Jack. That makes you blind to our rules," he challenged, refusing to call me prince.

"That is because Prince Yun is highly observant and knows I consider my servants far above the slave status. Now if you please, Goodwin, let Amelia go," Jack commanded from behind me. He walked in, dressed in all his glory, his features showing pure disgust for the man and care for the servant Amelia. He took strong strides towards the girl pushing Goodwin aside and closer to me. I backed up, not wanting to be anywhere near the man.

"Amelia?" Jack asked being kind and gentle, giving her a hand. She took it gratefully and smiled at Jack.

"Your coffee is ready, Prince Jack. I was just finishing a tea for Prince Yun and I was going to bring it to you," she answered in a soft voice. There was no fear there; she knew Jack was not going to harm her. Jack looked over his shoulder towards me. I had picked my tea back up and sipped at it watching.

"Thank you Amelia, you may retreat to your room," Jack suggested freeing Amelia's hands from his grasp. Amelia nodded and retreated quickly to her room. Jack turned his attention back to Goodwin. He held malice in his eyes.

"How many times do I have to tell you to leave my servants be. She had done nothing wrong per usual. What did she do, give another prince her name. Goodwin, I swear, you keep this up and I will be rid of you before I take my stand on the throne!" he yelled with the same strength and vigor he did when I was captured. Goodwin returned to his professional posture as if he had done nothing wrong.

"Forgive me, Jack—"

"Forgive you not, for this is the third time you have attacked Amelia like that. She is my servant, so I shall deem when it is necessary for her to receive punishment," Jack cut him off; he had a habit of doing that when he was angry. Jack looked to me and almost instantaneously calmed down.

"Now if you excuse me, Prince Yun and I will be taking our leave," Jack announced as he walked past me expecting me to follow behind. I was getting ready to when I was grabbed roughly by the wrist and pulled. I came quite literally face to face with Goodwin.

"Prince Yun, you say you are prince, but I know there is something not quite right about you. Do not think you can waltz away unscathed; I know your secret," Goodwin warned, his eyes glaring down at me.

"Do not threaten my guests," Jack snapped, not turning from his position on the stairs. Goodwin was pushing Jack a bit too much. Goodwin let go and retreated from the kitchen. I joined Jack up on the stairs and bit my lip thinking he was also angry with me.

"Forgive me Yusei, you should not have had to witness that," Jack apologized, turning his head slightly. His eyes were closed softly. I just intertwined my fingers into his and gave him a smile.

"It's fine, I knew Goodwin was evil, but I never expected him to be so abusive." I shivered, thinking of poor Amelia.

"Yes, he is, but only to those under him. But enough about Goodwin; may we leave?" he asked, sounding as eager to get going as I was in the early morning. I just gave him a thrilled smile.

"Let's saddle up," I replied, leading him back to the room to start our journey to a new place.


	8. Home

The breeze was glorious in the morning sky. The warm sun grazed across my cheeks. I felt like I was floating on air, now that I knew this rider and his dragon. Stardust flew at a seemingly steady pace as Yusei sat in front of me, grasping Stardust with nothing but his legs. I held his slender waist tightly, feeling my own thighs rub against Stardust's scales. The moment was relaxing; something I rarely had time to experience anymore. Between the mellow sounds the wind made swooping past my ear and the harmony of Stardust's wings, I could have fallen asleep. The sudden departure towards the ground was smooth and gradual. I, however, clung to Yusei for security.

Stardust landed, the dust below clouding slightly. My hands loosened around Yusei as he turned his head to look up at me. His face hid all emotions from me; I was unsure what was going on in his head.

"Are you ready for this, Jack?" Yusei asked, his voice soft and unsure. I nodded, silently taking in my surroundings. The area was secluded and looked almost deserted. There was practically nothing except the house. Yusei removed my hands from his waist. Carefully he dismounted Stardust, his feet firmly settled on the ground, a dust cloud coating his boots in a soft layer of dirt. He stood there not bothering to brush the substance from his clothes but instead beckoned me forth.

"I will warn you. Your white clothes will no longer be white after this. Do you still want to continue?" He asked. It was a rather shallow question for Yusei, but it made sense that he would ask such a question with everything we haven't done yet. I slid myself down without any assistance and walked casually towards Yusei. I took his hand with grace and ran my thumb down his palm.

"Getting dirty will not stop me now my dear Yusei, for I am not as shallow as my family. My clothes can be pressed and cleaned. Now shall we continue?" I asked, pulling his arms forward a bit. He nodded in agreement, silently leading the way past Stardust and around the large building. It could house a rather large number of people, but I took careful note of the structure. The building itself would hold and would not fall, but it was frail. You could clearly see the cracking and decay of the old house; it looked as if it had not seen any form of repairs in ages, yet it held its own air of life to it. Yusei walked around the side of the building to a front door. The door stood elegant, the wood decaying as much like the rest of the house. Yusei started at the door momentarily before carefully knocking on the wood. We waited with patients and in minutes a woman opened the door to greet us. She scanned the two of us, skeptical of our presence. Yusei gave her a soft smile.

"Hi Mina," he greeted the woman shyly. Mina scanned Yusei once more and gave him a puzzled look.

"Do I know you?" She asked, stepping protectively against the door. She acted calm and her demeanor could have fooled anyone, but she was nervous. Mrs. Mina could not keep eye contact with Yusei.

"Mina, it's me, Yusei. I fixed the air conditioner at five and was reading college-level novels by ten. Your nickname for me since you adopted me was Mr. Fix it because I loved to build things," Yusei rambled, listing numerous childhood memories that he and this woman shared. Tears started to streak Mrs. Mina's eyes and she eventually embraced Yusei, crying into his robes.

"Yusei, I thought we would never see you again. We had heard news that you and Stardust had been caught. I thought you were dead, that you were gone from our lives, but you're here and you're alive," she wept, her hands clutching Yusei. Yusei tried to calm her down but she wouldn't hear any of it; she was frantic with relief. I decided to step in. I took a handkerchief from my pocket and leaned down to the woman's level.

"Mrs. Mina, if you please, I understand you are quite relieved that your son is alive, but we have more urgent issues to discuss," I said, holding out the handkerchief to her. She lifted her head, conscious of the handkerchief I was handing her. Her eyes met Yusei's and gave him a quizzical look. She sniffed away the last of her tears.

"And what would be the cause to the honor of Prince Jack visiting my home, let alone Satellite?" Mina asked, the question filled with anger and distrust.

"That is more safely discussed inside. I would love to see you home, Mrs. Mina," I answered, trying to come off as nonthreatening as possible. Mina gave me an approving look.

"That does not answer my question Mr. Atlus," she snapped, insisting on an answer from me. Yusei stepped forward, reaching out and running a thumb over her shoulder blade.

"Mina, Jack means no harm. Listen to him please, he is right: This is a discussion that we should not engage in outside the house," Yusei reasoned with her, his soft eyes genuine and his voice concerned. Mina sighed and gave me another menacing glare.

"Very well, come on in, Mr. Atlus," Mina sighed, walking in followed gracefully by Yusei. I took the door in my hand noting how it slammed shut no matter how carefully you closed the door. Mina led the way to her kitchen. It was nothing like the palace's white and lilac marble. It was wood of oak or pine, the cabinets well-built but noticeably falling apart. The black fridge was small in size, fit for something more like a hotel room rather than a large home. The place was relatively clean but dust clung to everything due to the conditions outside. The windows had curtains that were clearly handcrafted in the home. I continued to observe the home, and with each new observation, my heart ached with guilt and anger. Yusei sat down at the table, which I now noticed only had six chairs to it, and Mina pulled another out gesturing for me to sit down.

"Thank you, Mrs. Mina," I acknowledged, taking a seat in that chair. Mina nodded, taking the head of the table and looking down to her thumbs.

"Now I ask again, why am I getting the honor of meeting you, Prince Jack?"

I took a steady breath unsure of how to start the conversion. I had hoped maybe she and Yusei would do some idle chitchat updating her on current events, but apparently we were getting right to the point.

"He is here to try and help, Mina," Yusei explained, getting right to the point.

"Help? Help with what?" Mina asked sounding offended.

"Mina, please, would you just listen for once!" Yusei snapped, his eyes fierce and powerful. I had seen that look in his eyes many times. It appeared when he was fighting for something he believed was important and it was even there when protecting Amelia early today. Mina gave Yusei a stern look, the same one my mother gave to me when I wasn't acting in an appropriate manner.

"Tell me Yusei, what is this man going to do for us? He has done nothing to help us so far, so why should I even try and fathom that he wants to help now?" Mina snapped at Yusei, tension rising in the room between the two.

"Because he isn't his family, you would know that if you gave him a chance!" Yusei fought back, standing his own against Mina.

"He is an Atlus, royalty of New Domino. He doesn't give a shit about us, Yusei," she insulted me and my family. I could understand where the woman's anger was coming from, but the argument had escalated far enough.

"Mrs. Mina, please…" I tried to explain further, but she turned on me, the same anger in her eyes that had been there outside.

"Don't you Mrs. Mina me. You and your family are all the same. Living high and mighty, watching over all of Domino. That is a bunch of lies. You watch over no one but yourselves and the wealthy. You don't care about your less fortunate citizens, or we wouldn't be losing innocent girls daily and suffering in this wasteland of a home," Mina ranted, her anger fueling her argument as she practically spat in my face. She was pulled away from me by Yusei. I took a steady breath as Yusei held his mother and sat her down once more.

"Mrs. Mina, I am Prince. You may not know, but I am told nothing of what happens outside those palace walls. My only concern at the moment is supposed to be finding the perfect suitor to stand by my side and rule one day. I, however, am unsatisfied with any woman they have brought to me. Whether you believe it or not, I found out on my own what cruelty was happening, and what little I could read about your home of Satellite. I was disgusted and wanted it fixed. I demanded that Martha do something. She said she would, but it was only to appease me. Now that I am old enough and I have met your son, who might I add is handsome and brilliant, I have the chance to do exactly that." My explanation was smooth and adequate for the situation, but most of all it was brutally honest. I looked around the house and although it held a content and approachable atmosphere, it broke my heart to think Yusei grew up here. He deserved better, and everyone here did. Yusei sighed, looking over at Mina, his face drawn into a serious yet calm look.

"Mina, Jack is a fighter. He hates to see people suffer and his heart is vast. He, unlike his mother, wants to stop this crazy nonsense of Citizens and Satellite; he wants the same thing we do. Peace between the two halves, making a whole—but you have to give him a chance, Mina," Yusei sighed, his stress apparent now that he was calm. Mina glanced towards me, her eyes casting away the anger that was buried deep within her.

"Fine, Mr. Atlus. If what you and Yusei say is true, then why are you here and not working on your great scheme to reunite the two split sectors?" Mina asked, standing up with arms crossed defensively, still adequately accusing me.

"I am here to witness firsthand what life here is like. It is far different from what I have grown accustomed to. How am I supposed to know what needs revisions if I cannot see it with my own eyes," I sighed, defending myself once more. Mina was not fond of me and I could tell. My eyes fell upon Yusei. He sat there stoic, his eyes fixed on Mina. He wasn't slouching, yet his elbows rested against the table. Such a small gesture, but one that any royal would be able to pick up on.

"Our ever-so-handsome Yusei wished to visit home once more. He was homesick I do believe the word is," I reminded myself, knowing very well how much Yusei had missed his home and the children he had once taken care of. Yusei looked up smiling, his eyes glancing toward the wooden stairs. We all heard the faint sound of squeaking as something rocked slowly back and forth. Yusei smile cracked into a wide grin, something I had not seen in a while. He got up and walked in the direction of the steps, his stride slow yet more playful than usual. His boots kicked up displaced dust in the house and his ungloved hand clutched the wall with ease. He descended the stairs, disappearing from my and Mina's sight. I took great pleasure in hearing the laughter of children and Yusei from around the corner of the stairs and the wood creaked as he clearly chased them upstairs. My lips quirked in to a smile when Mina literally pulled me from my thoughts.

"Hurt him and so god help you, I will make you regret being a royal," Mina clearly threatened me.

"Pardon me?" I asked, finding it rather rude of her to threaten me in such a manner.

"You heard me, it's quite clear there is more than meets the eye between the two of you. I knew Yusei always had exotic taste, but I never thought he would get himself all mixed up with the royal family. I have no idea what you two are up to, but he has never led me wrong. You hurt him in any way, Mr. Atlus, and I will find a way to have your head," she warned, her eyes cut in a warning glance. I knew Mina meant business, but I had no intentions in hurting Yusei in any way. I cared far too much for the man. The thundering of little feet and boots could be herd and Mina and I moved swiftly away from the stairs just in time to see Yusei running down the stairs in a dash for the door. Right on his heels were about ten children of all ages, each one smiling, happy to see Yusei. It would touch the heart of any person who could watch them. Mina chuckled as I continued to observe the game from the door that Yusei had dashed through. Their chasing game continued in the front yard, the dust clouding around them making it impossible to see who was who.

"It has been so long since I have heard the laughter of my children. They missed him. We all have to be honest: We didn't think he had survived. To see him here and alive comes as quite the shock," Mina sighed, the first smile crossing he face since we had arrived. The dust cloud vanished and a young boy straddled Yusei's waist with a victorious smile. Yusei's eyes gleamed with enjoyment beyond that I had ever seen before. I looked to the sky, watching the sun start to set on the horizon. My arms uncrossing, I walked to Yusei's side. I looked down at him with a pleasant smile and held out my hand.

"I am afraid we must leave, Yusei, it is getting late. If we do not return behind palace walls soon, Goodwin and my mother will begin to wonder," I informed Yusei with a regretful look. The eyes of the child on his waist widened and looked down to Yusei, horrified.

"You're leaving again?" he asked, the tears not seen but clearly heard in the boy's voice.

"I have to, I can't stay here," Yusei sighed, his eyes full of sorrow as he carefully removed the boy from his lap. Yusei stood to his feet, his clothes coated in dust. He smiled down on the boy and kissed his forehead with grace, his thumb running over his shoulder.

"You will see me again," he promised, removing the hand and allowing the skin to be once again covered by the leather of his gloves "

"We should leave now," Yusei said, addressing Mina as far as I could tell. She moved not from the space she was standing, her head held high and her eyes meeting Yusei's back. He refused to turn to meet her.

"Be safe, and I hope the two of you can pull through," Mina replied, hope shining through her hard exterior.

Yusei made no further commentary and led me towards Stardust. I followed him, worried and curious what had him acting so cold. I was certain it had something to do with leaving once more; this was his home after all. Once mounted on Stardust, Yusei didn't hesitate to pat her twice, letting her know it was safe to take flight.

The ride was far quieter than the ride there and Yusei seemed far more broken than normal.

"Do you mind me asking, are you alright Yusei?" I found myself asking, worry striking me hard. Yusei did not turn or budge from his position. His head hung low and his eyes normally so bright were masked by his bangs. I took a deep sigh hearing Stardust let out a saddened screech; her master was feeling the same.

"Forgive me, Yusei; I have torn you from your family once more. I promise I will reunite you with them," I vowed, my hands running a comforting gesture down his arm. I caught a glimpse of a nod and he turned to face me.

"Before we go back to the palace, I'd like to share a special place with you," he practically whispered, his demeanor changing only in the slightest. I graced him with a smile, more than honored to share a moment so special with Yusei.

"Lead the way, my prince."

Yusei's smirk returned quickly as he asked Stardust to take us to a place called the Daedalus Bridge.

It took Stardust a matter of minutes to take us to our destination. I observed it while Yusei gazed up at it with the same demeanor of sadness. His eyes scanned the bridge with wonder and what I thought was possibly hope. It confused me to no end it was a rather old-looking, and was only half-completed. It was rusted over and had no appealing feature to the rickety old bridge, but there was something about it that Yusei connected with. He finally looked away with a content sigh, his hand moving just a bit and landing on mine. He leaned over mumbling an apology that was far too cute for me to ignore.

"Apologize not, Yusei, anyone can see you are quite lost in thought. Care to share what happens to be on your brilliant mind?" I asked, wanting to know what Yusei found so fascinating. He took his time, his breathing slow and his eyes focused on the black scales of Stardust.

"This is the Daedalus Bridge; it's the hope of Satellite. The only shining star my people have. There is a legend stating that a man had started building it long ago in hopes to making it to the city, but it's hard to believe since the bridge was never completed. This bridge and legend, however, has been passed down regardless of its truth value. This is because a bridge is the only hope of anyone in Satellite ever getting close to citizenship. We will continue to flounder and fall if we are never reunited with the city. The mainland is our only hope of survival. I wanted to show you this because it would maybe make an impact. I am well aware you are devoted to the cause of helping the people of Satellite, but I wanted you to truly see that you are their only hope, Jack," Yusei explained, his gaze staying focused on the ground, not daring to meet my eyes. I carefully tilted Yusei's face up so I could look into his eyes. They were filled with every emotion that he wished not to display. Moving forward ever so slowly, I gave him a kiss, sweet and caring. When I pulled away, my hand stayed, running smooth circles on his skin.

"Yusei, I will never be able to fully grasp what life is like for you and your loved ones, but I am pleased that you shared such a monumental piece of Satellite with me. It does strike a cord and makes it clear what little we as royals have done to help such a place, and it pains me that my family has ignored Satellite for so long. Yusei, we will fix this and this bridge will never have to act as a shining star ever again," I promised, kissing his forehead like a child. My words were more than that to Yusei; the tears he had been holding back spilled over as he cried into my coat. I let him cry all of his worries and fears away with a soothing hand.

"Come now, Yusei, it is late. We should head back," I reminded him, squeezing his shoulder. He nodded, wiping his nose against his arm and once again commanding Stardust, leading us home.

P.O.V Yusei.

The night had been long, my emotions had taken a ride, and I cried for the first time in years. The ride back was soothing and granted my tears had dried by the time we landed on the balcony of Jack's room, but it had all still happened. Everything had been so raw and out in the open for Jack to judge. Yet, as he took in everything—my home, my family—he sat by and observed, but never made a negative remark. He truly was one of a kind, and after his words of wisdom by the Daedalus Bridge I loved him and trusted him that much more. His room was lit and we could see all the dirt we had collected from the dust in Satellite. My eyes scanned Jack and even though I had been rolling in it with the children, his clothes had taken quite a bit of damage. Jack dusted off what he could and simply chuckled at the mess.

"It will wash," He insisted, walking to his dresser and finding white silk pajamas to replace them.

"There is a dresser in the guest room; help yourself to the sleepwear. I will have someone come pick up your wardrobe as well," Jack insisted, dusting off my shoulder. I let out a soft chuckle.

"Thank you Jack," I thanked him, not sure how to express the gratitude I was feeling.

"There is nothing you should be thanking me for. Now, retire to your chambers. I'm certain Stardust must be exhausted and you as well. I will see you in the morning," Jack promised, brushing some of my bangs aside and kissing me softly. I practically melted at the touch, but pulled away and made my way out the room. I sighed contently, leaning against the gold doors. I looked down at Stardust and gave her a large smile.

"I never thought I would find happiness, Girl, but I so was wrong," I smiled, opening the guest room door to be greeted with a gag over my mouth and my wrists tied tight. This was really getting old! My eyes widened, seeing Goodwin step forward with that sinister smile on his face.

"I said you wouldn't walk away unscratched," he snickered before knocking me unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter I have until I update, due to the fans I have waiting for this update on ff.net i hope to get this rolling again soon, I hope for now thoughts of you who have read this have fully enjoyed it until next time!


	9. Complex Conversations

Before we get started I wanted to apologize to all my fan fiction readers who have been reading this story. It's been almost a year or more since I have had the oomph to write this chapter. I never gave up on the story I just didn't have the will to write. I am got married in November and I moved and life has been life. I will continue to write this story even if it take s me a while to get it rolling but thank you so much for waiting guys I hope you like what's in store!

Yusei's PoV

I woke in a complete blur, my head pounding. My eyes were unfocused and I could only hear voices muttering softly. I tried to stand, but my muscles were sore and my ankles were tied together. I groaned in disapproval, shifting to try and free myself as my vision cleared.

"I see you have come back," said an unmistakable voice.

"Goodwin, let me go!" I snapped, struggling against my bonds.

"I think not. You have poisoned the mind of the Prince and are far too much of a bad influence on him. No, I think I have a better fate for you Prince Yun," he snickered.

I glared at Goodwin.

"When Jack finds out you have laid a hand on me…"

"He WON'T! You will be long since dead, my boy, and he will be told you flew back home on your precious dragon," Goodwin sneered, an evil twinkle in his eye. I glared at him, trying to devise a plan to escape at the same time.

"Plus I have my doubts about you, Prince Yun; some of your manners are not exactly prince-like. You're so secretive about your kingdom too. I don't even think you are a prince, but alas, I have no proof," he rambled, turning his back and walking over to a ledge. A ledge? I was confused because he had already tried this; killing me by throwing me to die in the bottom of the pit, so why try it again? Granted, I was a different person at the moment to most people, but I still had the resources to escape. He shouldn't be this confident, so what was different? To speed up this process and not sit here and listen to Goodwin prattle on about his hypotheses on me, I spoke up. "If you're going to kill me, just do it."

Goodwin turned and smirked.

"Very well, if you are that eager to die." He motioned for the guards to bring me forward. "Your Dragon was lucky, too fast for my men to catch, she runs free for now, but she too will meet you at the bottom of the ocean when we capture her." He laughed.

My eyes widened. Ocean: he planned to drown me. Effective even if I wasn't bound; I can't swim. And Stardust wouldn't have been able to save me ether. Calling her to save me now would blow our cover. I bit my lip, unsure if I was going to be able to escape from this misstep alive.

"Well, it was a pleasure meeting you, Prince Yun, but your visit is now done. Thank you for coming to New Domino," he smiled, pushing me off the cliff down into the depths of the ocean.

I took in as much air as I could before I hit the surface to sink to the bottom. My mind was still reeling, looking for a solution to save my life, but I was coming up empty as my slow trek to the bottom came closer. I was running low on stamina to hold my breath. I was going to die here. My mouth burst open, as I was unable to keep it shut any longer. Bubbles emerged and water filled my lungs painfully as my feet settled to the bottom of the sea and I started losing consciousness. As my hands fell limply by my side, I felt them brush the smooth surface of metal. The darkness over took my vision and for sure I knew I would be gone.

Jacks POV

I flopped to the bed exasperated and overwhelmed with a mixture of feelings. Happy to have Yusei here once more, yet so upset about the truth about his people. I pondered how I was going to approach a subject that Martha had worked so hard to avoid. Sitting up, I pulled my boots off and set them to the side of the bed knowing that Amelia would have to clean them before morning. Debating whether or not to shower, I stepped to the balcony. Red Archfiend stepped beside me looking puzzled.

"What should I do, Archfiend, Mother will be upset by the sudden interest in our Satellite counterparts." He tilted his head to the side with the same puzzled look.

"I suppose it does not matter now, I have a duty to Yusei and the people in Satellite. They are still our people. As the royal family, we should hear the pleas of the people first. Why have we shunned part of our kingdom and left them to rot in their lifestyle?" It was confusing beyond belief.

"Jack," Martha's voice echoed as she walked into the bedroom.

"Yes Martha," I responded, turning. She was beaming brightly until she spotted my appearance; my clothes were still disheveled and covered in dust from the Satellite.

"Jack, what… happened?" she asked.

I pondered a moment and decided, what better time to approach the subject?

"I was In Satellite with Prince Yun today," I answered. It was plain but would lead to a conversation much needed.

"Why were you there? Are you okay?" she asked, checking over me to see if there were any injuries.

"I am fine, but" there was a small pause as she dropped my arm, "they are not."

"Jack, we have had this conversation before…"

"Yes, and it always ends the same. We cannot help them, or they are not our responsibility, but why not? They are suffering over there. It's a wasteland. They have no food or clean water, for that matter. They are our people, Mother, we should be able to do something. Anything." I argued.

"I cannot, there is nothing we can do for the little street mongrels," Martha yelled back at me. "If this is the type of behavior that Prince Yun will encourage, then I will be happy to deny his request for marriage," she threatened.

"That will not be necessary, Martha, for the young prince has left New Domino," Goodwin informed us, walking in on our argument.

"Really, did he say why?" Martha asked, curious.

"Urgent business in his own Kingdom. Something about a death in the family," Godwin smiled—a smile I was not fond of.

"Very well then, I guess we must continue our search for a suitable princess," Martha sighed.

"No, you promised Prince Yun…" I started, but was cut short.

"He is no longer here, Jack, and you have two days. You have no time left. So you must choose a princess," she spat, aggravated.

"If you please, my Queen, I did manage to find a clause in some older documents regarding the marriage," Goodwin interrupted.

"What did you find, Goodwin?" Martha asked, ignoring me now.

"It stated that if the Prince or Princess was unable to choose a suitor before the marked date, he or she should be wed one of the king's advisors. In our case that would be me, Martha," Goodwin stated, his smirk growing wider.

"You cannot be serious!"

"I am very serious, Jack," Goodwin smiled.

"Well then, that leaves you with little choice and little time," Martha said to me.

"You're agreeing with this?!"

"What choice do I have, let you fantasize about some boy who has left you?"

"I didn't leave."

I spun around to my balcony. There sat Yusei aboard Stardust, soaking wet.

"Prince Yun, what of your family member? Should you not be riding home to grieve?" Martha asked, puzzled.

"What family member?" Yesei asked, shivering from the cold. He looked up, spotting Goodwin, who had turned pale.

"Queen Martha, if Goodwin is the one who told you about the death, it's a lie," he stated boldly.

"That is a large statement from someone so small. What proof do you have I did such things?" Goodwin challenged.

"The fact that I am wet. You tried to drown me, knocked me out and dropped me in the ocean. Had it not been for my dragon, I wouldn't have survived," Yusei summarized quickly.

"Your Dragon could not have saved you? It wasn't even there," Goodwin quickly retorted.

"How would you know that if you didn't do it?" Yusei asked, a small smile slipping onto his lips. Goodwin paused with no answer.

"Goodwin, how could you? Are you trying to start a war with another kingdom? Had the boy not returned, they would be sure to have gone looking for him. Plus Jack was happy with this man, how could you?" Martha kept repeating, she was so upset.

"He wants your throne, Queen Martha. Getting rid of me would allow him to marry Jack and get everything you have. He would have soon disposed of both you and Jack, taking it all for himself," Yusei explained, his teeth starting to chatter.

Martha turned on Goodwin. "Security, arrest him!" Martha yelled, allowing no room for Goodwin to try and explain himself.

I went to Yusei and brought him inside, taking his cape off and throwing it to the side to warm him up. The next few minutes passed in a blur as Martha tried to capture Goodwin to contain him. Somehow he managed to slip through her grasp. I was too concerned with Yusei. I grabbed him a towel and a blanket to provide warmth.

"Are you okay?" I asked him, drying off his face.

"I am now," he smiled, softly pulling the blankets around himself.

"How did you survive?" I asked, knowing very well that Stardust couldn't save him from the bottom of the ocean.

"I had to use my second wish. Kiryu saved me," he admitted, pulling the silver lamp closer to him and hiding it under the blanket.

"Thank the heavens for that lamp," I sighed, drying him off more. Martha barged back into the room and looked down at the two of us and gave a deep sigh.

"I have Sector Security looking for Rex, he should be captured soon I hope," she said, looking at Yusei.

"I am very sorry for what he has done to you," she turned to me, "and you, my son, I am sorry for the things I said earlier. We will continue that discussion after you have been wed to Prince Yun, no sooner," Martha warned me.

"Very well, Martha. Could you call Amelia to the room to bring Prince Yun a spare change of clothes and grab the dirties?" I requested, holding Yusei's hand tight. Martha nodded and departed the room to her own quarters. Once Martha left, Yusei and I went to the bathroom and drew a bath. I allowed him to warm up and clean in peace as I waited my turn so the two of us could sleep.

POV Goodwin

I managed to escape the grasp of Queen Martha and her wretched son. Before I left, though, I spotted something I very desperately needed.

"Lazar," I yelled, waking him from his slumber.

"Goodwin, what is the commotion about?" he yawned lazily.

"We must move and quickly, Queen Martha is out for my arrest; my plans have been revealed," I answered.

"What! Then why are you yelling? We will be found for sure!" Lazar yelled in a panic. He began running for his things, but I grabbed his collar and pulled him back.

"We are not leaving. First I need that lamp," I growled.

"You lost it to the Crow in the B.A.D section of Satellite, though," Lazar mentioned.

"Yes, to the Satellite trash Yusei, who is that Prince Yun up there; I saw the lamp under his cape before I left. He isn't a Prince at all. We need to expose him as the fraud he is before Prince Jack marries him. Then if Queen Martha still wishes to be rid of me, I will use the lamp to change her mind," I smiled. My laughter was soon joined by my counterpart. This would be a joyous night.

It is finally Complete; I can't believe it's taken me this long to type this up. I am so happy to have finally written this chapter and be getting to all my loyal fans out there. I want to thank each and every one of you who have been checking in on me and asking how I have been over this last year and a half. Now that I have finaly settled down once more I hope I can get to writing more chapters faster. Thanks so much again and I will see you all Next Chapter

~ KaiFudo aka the author~

**Author's Note:**

> This story has done well on fanfiction I was interested to see what new set of eyes thought of this work I hope you enjoy this.


End file.
